Another Way
by TARDIStraveller
Summary: Set in 3x02. Merlin confronts Morgana in the crypt and tries to convince her to stop. They both realise that maybe there is another way but Merlin has to make a choice, will he repeat the same mistakes or try something new. And what will the repercussions be?
1. Chapter 1

"We can find another way."

"There is no other way."

Their blue and green eyes were locked in a battle of wills. The staff lay behind Morgana, humming a contented tune that was the only sound in the crypt.

"Morgana, please." Merlin pleaded with her, his eyes welling up at the thought of the girl he used to know, so different from the one in front of him now. She kept her eyes locked on his as she shook her head, raising her chin higher in protest. A sneer curled her lips, distorting her natural beauty.

Kilgharrah had warned him, yet he never listened, always hoping to see the best in people. He didn't want to hurt her, but it may be the only option left to him but he would keep trying. Trying to get the old Morgana back.

"Stop this, Morgana." He whispered, his voice breaking on her name. Her face remained blank, yet she gave no immediate answer. She raised herself to her full height, being as intimidating as she could be. She looked coldly into Merlin's eyes, his heart breaking at the emptiness in them, and raised her sword. Merlin let out a breath and buried his emotions and mimicked her motions. They held their stances, waiting for the other to move.

The room started to shake, Merlin looked up judging the stability of the ceiling, he brought his gaze back down just as Morgana moved forward and raised her sword. He quickly brought his up blocking her attack. Their swords clashed, ringing out in the crypt. Morgana continued to attack while Merlin dodged and deflected her blows. She as the better fighter, but Merlin hoped that his luck wouldn't run out. He saw her become angrier and angrier as he failed to retaliate.

Merlin grew weaker. He started to stumble back, hitting the tombs trying to get away from Morgana. She lunged at his right side causing Merlin to jump to his left and trip over rubble that had once been the lid of a tomb. He fell backwards, the sword dropping from his hand and clattering to the floor. Merlin lay on the ground, gasping air into his lungs.

Morgana strode over to him and placed the point of her sword over his heart. He watched the blade lift with his every breath. She did nothing but stand by his side, her arm taut holding the blade still. The blade dug deeper into his chest with every breath. He looked up seeing that she was watching the blade rise and fall rhythmically with his breath. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the ground. He realised that this was the end, she couldn't let him live and he couldn't hurt her to get away, magic or not. He thought of his mother, his father, Gwen, Gaius, the Knights and Arthur. He lay there cherishing every breath, ignoring the pain. He waited.

The sword twitched. He cautiously opened one eye. The sword was shaking. He raised his eyes to see her arm shaking. Her jaw was clenched but the rest of her face remained blank. Her empty jade eyes now stared him down.

She opened her mouth, and then closed it. She continued to open and close her mouth, her frustration mounting. Her grip tightening on the sword pushing it further into his chest, Merlin winced.

Her face slackened at his wince, shock covering her features. Her eyes followed the line of the sword to her hand. She took a step back from Merlin in shock, the sword pointing uselessly to the ground. He let out an involuntary sigh of relief as the pressure was removed.

He saw her glance to his chest where blood was stating to seep through his tunic, staining the fabric. He idly thought about how difficult the stain would be to remove, if he was still alive to do so.

Her left hand came up to cover her open mouth. She glanced down at her sword, promptly letting it fall and clatter to the ground. Both her pale hands were now covering her face.

Merlin slowly pushed himself up on his elbows. Moving up on his knees watching her cautiously. He stopped. Morgana fell to her knees. He watched suspiciously as she hunched over herself, burying her face further in her hands.

He slowly reached his left hand out to grasp the blade of her sword. He tried not to flinch at the cuts it created as he pulled it agonisingly closer. Once he had the sword away from her he grasped the hilt and rose from the ground. He stood over her still form. Her shoulders had started to shake imperceptibly.

He glanced over his shoulder towards the staff, then back at Morgana. Wondering if he should make the same decision he had to before: Camelot or Morgana? He haltingly turned away from Morgana and walked towards the staff with the sword scrapping along the floor behind him. He stopped in front of the staff, hefted the sword over his right shoulder and proceeded to bring it down. He watched as the top half of the staff fell to the floor. The humming ceased, bringing a crippling silence with it.

Merlin stood still with his back to Morgana. Slowly he turned around, seeing Morgana standing proudly where she had fallen. His sword was now resting in her pale fist. She stalked over to him, bitterness and hatred distorting her features. He realised he had missed his opportunity to help her, again. She stopped a few feet from him. He looked sadly to the floor and tossed his sword down in front of her. The clang of metal against rock echoed in the silence.

He stood, his head bowed to the ground waiting for her revenge.

"Why?" she asked quietly. His head jerked up, her eyes were full of anger.

"Why didn't you fight back?" her volume increased with each word. He wordlessly watched her, not knowing how to reply.

"Why!" She shouted at him. Deciding to tell her the truth for once because she deserved it, he answered.

"I didn't want to hurt you." His voice wavered slightly at his confession. She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"That didn't stop you from poisoning me." She said, her lip curling in disgust.

"I didn't want to! I had no choice!" He shouted at her, the pressure of destiny pushing him to his limits.

"Had no choice?" she asked incredulously, "We all have a choice, _Merlin_. You just made the wrong one." She spat his name venomously.

"I know, and I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am." He brought his right hand up to his face, trying to cover his shame at the memories.

"Oh, I forgive you, Merlin." She mocked him. "You left me to die! And sorry doesn't cut it."

"I saved you! Like I saved Camelot!"

"You didn't save me Morgause did!"

"She needed my help to save you, if I hadn't told her it was Hemlock then all of this never would have happened." He waved his arms around at the destruction of the tomb.

"If you hadn't of poisoned me in the first pla-"

"NO!" He shouted, interrupting her. His anger taking over as he prowled towards her, stopping a breath away from her shocked face. "If you didn't let your hate for Uther control you then none of this would have happened." He whispered cruelly at her.

His jaw clenched. His magic was racing under his skin wanting an outlet. She said nothing to this new, darker Merlin. Her left hand shot out at his cheek only to stop an inch away. Merlin's hand gripped her wrist painfully tight as she tried to pull it away. She released her sword and raised her other hand to hit him. He held both her wrists forcefully as she struggled to get them free. He started to walk her backwards as she fought against his surprisingly strong grip.

Her back hit the wall breaking her struggle. He pushed her hands against the wall either side of her head. She looked up at his face, shrouded in darkness now. She raised her chin high showing she wasn't afraid. He looked down at her, a smirk beginning to emerge. Her anger grew as he smirked at her; only she was allowed to smirk. She started to wriggle around, forcing Merlin to step closer, their bodies touching. She gasped.

Merlin didn't seem to notice her reaction as he pressed her hands further into the wall. He took a deep breath trying to calm down. It wasn't working, Morgana just made him so angry. He had tried to help her and she threw it back in his face, making him feel like nothing. He continued to grapple with his emotions.

Morgana started to lean forward, pushing herself up against Merlin. He opened his eyes, not realising they had closed during his emotional torment. He looked down at her, and chuckled at her. A smirk curved his lips.

She stopped suddenly and watched him, her anger coming back in full force. He was laughing at her, and that was not something she took lightly. Her anger and want to wipe that damn smirk of his face caused her to lean forward and pressed her mouth against his. He pulled back in shock. Shoved her harshly against the wall. They scrutinised each other, rage and revulsion dancing in their eyes.

Simultaneously they both surged forward, fusing their lips together. They fought for dominance in the kiss. Merlin pressed his body fully against hers into the wall. She gasped against his lips and he slid his tongue through her parted lips. His right hand moved into her hair, tugging painfully, his left wound around her waist pulling her closer. She clawed at his shoulders and tugged his hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled his mouth roughly from hers and kissed a path down her neck. He stopped at her pulse point, sucking, and then bit down, hard. She let out a gasp that morphed into a moan. Their anger twisted into passion. Leaving their common sense behind they focused only on indulging their darkest fantasies.

He brought his face back up to hers and she captured his lips. Merlin moaned, and this time she took the lead. They pressed against each other, their primal instincts to take over.

Her hands continued to roam over his back. She pushed her hands under his jacket and lifted his tunic. As her hand made contact with his skin he gasped and abruptly pulled away from the kiss.

He walked back until his legs hit a tomb that he proceeded to lean against. Morgana stayed leaning against the wall, trying to make sense of what just happened. They started intently at each other, unsure of how to act. He looked to the floor then glanced up into her eyes, and then she realised they both wanted more. She was about to take what she desired when he jolted. He looked at the crypt entrance, then at her. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to move. He had to make another choice.

Camelot or Morgana?

* * *

**AN: At the moment this is just a one-shot, but I think this is going to become a lot longer. And probably a lot more steamier. Review. Tell me if I should continue or if you like the way it ended. Don't be afraid to write, I don't bite. Ha! That rhymed. **


	2. Chapter 2

Uther stood tall in front of his throne as he addressed the great hall. Arthur stood off to his right, watching his father. The deep red of the Knights capes was scattered through the crowd of the people of Camelot. As Uther began to speak silence descended upon the hall.

"- However, we have to thank the one person who out witted them," he stated barely concealing his pride, "and who almost single-handedly turned the battle."

The crowd was silent waiting for Uther to announce the person who saved Camelot. Merlin glanced to Gaius at his left. Gaius raised an eyebrow; Merlin shook his head slightly, indicating that Uther would never speak of him in such a way. They both turned back to Uther and waited.

"The Lady Morgana." Uther declared proudly, raising his hand towards her. The applause of the crowd grew as she held the King's hand and stood beside him on the dais. Merlin's focus was draw to Morgana, her white gown blending in with her pale skin. Her flowing raven hair stood out sharply as it rested upon her shoulders. Her gaze wandered about the hall, taking in their praise with a humble smile adorned on her face. Uther proceeded to call the citizens of Camelot to be aware of the unknown traitor.

Morgana's jade eyes connected with Merlin. He looked at her shaking his head slightly in disbelief that she was taking the glory for what he had done. She plastered a look of innocence on her face which caused Merlin to glare, unimpressed. She looked away from him, a smirk lifting the corner of her lips.

Uther dismissed the congregation, smiling once more at Morgana before leaving. Merlin stayed where he was, trying to make his way to the dais through the current of people leaving. Once his way was clear he saw that Morgana had left, without Gwen who was talking to Arthur. Merlin smiled at the sight of them together. He turned and left before Arthur could make him do any more chores. He really didn't want to muck out the stables.

Merlin sighed to himself as he wandered down the halls, the events from the crypt replaying over in his mind. He was so consumed by his thoughts that he failed to see a pale hand reach out. He was abruptly yanked into the alcove along the corridor. A small hand was placed over his mouth to stop him crying out as he was pushed into the wall. He grunted as his head hit the stone. His eyes were wide in shock as he glanced down to see Morgana smirking at him, her right hand over his mouth while her left held tightly to his right wrist. He didn't try to fight her off.

She continued to smirk at him until it widened into a smile. She released him as she leant back on the opposite wall, giggling. He stood still, watching her laugh, loving the sound that reminded him of the old Morgana.

She continued to laugh every time she glanced up at him. Merlin started to get frustrated by her behaviour. He folded his arms and raised his eyebrow, at least Gaius was teaching him something. She immediately sobered, the occasional giggle escaping her lips.

"Sorry," she started to say but broke off laughing as she made eye contact. He sighed in exasperation and let his arms fall.

"Seriously, Morgana. What is so damn funny?" he questioned incredulously.

She managed to contain her laughter enough to answer, "Your face," she giggled again at his indignant expression.

"Sorry, sorry. Give me a minute." She held up a hand, breathing deeply. She relaxed and looked up at him.

"Your face isn't funny, Merlin."

"I should hope not." He said as he moved closer to her, his eyes darkening as hers widened. She gulped slightly as he pressed back into the wall, his hands coming up beside her head. He trapped her against the wall, smirking at her. He leant closer so their bodies were touching as he placed his mouth by her right ear.

"This seems awfully familiar, doesn't it?" he whispered darkly. He felt her shiver against him, her hands rose to his chest slightly pushing him back. He winched and stepped back from her, his own hand resting on his chest. Guilt crossed her features as she remembered his would from her sword point. He rubbed his chest, smiling tightly down at her.

"I'm fine, it was just unexpected is all." He told her, his other hand running along the back of his neck, unsure of how to proceed. She sighed, realising the moment as gone.

"Thank you, Merlin." She whispered, looking at his boots.

"For what?" he whispered as his right hand tilting her chin up so he could see her face.

"Talking to me, convincing me, saving me. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't stop me." Her eyes became somewhat unfocused at the thought of what her future could have been. His hand moved to cup her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his warm palm. Merlin leant forward and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead causing her to sigh. Both of Merlin's hands cupped her cheeks as he pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes.

They both thought of their time in the crypt, their fight, their kiss and Merlin's choice.

* * *

_Merlin glanced to the doorway then Morgana once more. Morgana held her breath hoping. She closed her eyes as more time went by realising that if he hadn't made his decision by now, then it wasn't going to be her. She pressed her head against the wall roughly, willing herself not to show any more emotion towards the serving boy._

_She was shocked out of her revere as she felt a warm palm on her cheek. Her eyes flew open attaching with Merlin's deep blue. _

"_I won't leave you again, Morgana." He whispered as he leant forward. His lips touched hers softly as her eyes closed. The kiss was so different from the passion of earlier. Merlin pressed his lips against hers over and over, just as soft as the first. He stopped and pulled her closer in a hug. She clung to the back of his jacket, never wanting to let go. _

_A voice in the back of her mind reminded her of Morgause. Her grip on him slackened as she began to step away. Merlin held her tighter. She made another attempt to move away, her face hardening to the mask of cool hate. She froze as her eyes turned gold as her mind was sent far away from the crypt, from Merlin. Merlin felt her freeze and moved back. He bent down level with her now golden eyes. His hands moved from her waist to her cheeks. He called her name softly, trying to bring her from the vision. _

_Her eyes started to tear up, as the gold burnt out. She stared through Merlin, coming to terms with the latest vision. Merlin called her name once more, bringing her back. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. _

"_Don't let me become that, Merlin." She said, determination set in her face as her hands reached for his face. She gripped his face tightly._

"_Please," she pleaded with him, "Don't let me be like that. Promise me." Merlin wished he knew what she was saying, wished he could have seen her vision. For something to cause such a sudden change in her demeanour it must have been bad. _

"_Promise me!" She demanded._

"_I promise." He whispered. She surged forward and kissed him hungrily. Merlin was slow to respond, her mood swings confusing him. Morgana pulled him down as she tangled her tongue with his. She pulled back as a flush stained her cheeks. She pecked Merlin on the lips. _

"_Thank you." She kissed him lightly again before hugging him. "I'll forgive you, Merlin. Only if you keep your promise."_

* * *

"I made a promise." Merlin told her, their foreheads still touching, "I don't break promises."

She smiled tenderly, tilting her head to capture his lips. She pulled back as he tried to deepen the kiss. She giggled at his whine and manoeuvred herself from his grasp.

"I'll hold you to it." She winked at him before leaving him in the alcove as sauntering away. She glanced over her shoulder upon hearing him groan, "You'll be the death of me, Morgana." She rounded the corner and stopped before peaking around. She saw Merlin exit the alcove a secretive smile on his face before he turned in the opposite direction. She pulled back from the corner and walked to her chambers, a smile dancing on her lips.

* * *

**AN: Don't fret! It's not over yet, we are only just getting started! So, what do you think? We're you thinking he had chosen Camelot over Morgana again? I'm evil like that. Sorry, but it had to be done. **

**Morgana may have been a bit OOC but I put that down to her having a vision of her future of what she is like in Season 4. Alone, with on-one and just full of hate. I think that if she saw that, combined with Merlin's persistence and just plain goodness it could change her. This chapter was quite fluffy, needed a little buffer before the good stuff! ;)**

**Review. Was she too OOC? Did the flashback explain it? If you still have questions don't be afraid to ask!**


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin walked down the hall with spring in his step. The smile plastered on his face. Morgana was good! That would show Kilgharrah. He felt so happy that he might start whistling.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur's voice reverberated in the hall. Merlin stopped and slowly turned to face the prince. Arthur sauntered toward Merlin, grabbed his arm roughly and kept walking. Merlin fumbled trying to gain his balance as the prince dragged him, backwards, to his chambers.

"Arthur?" he asked, his legs struggling to keep up. Arthur said nothing as he marched determinedly to his chambers. He threw open the door and pulled his manservant through. Merlin, fed up with his treatment, pulled out of the prince's grasp and faced him.

"What the hell, Arthur?" his frustration taking over as his good mood disappeared. He rubbed his right arm, he would probably have bruises from the princes tight grip.

Arthur turned away, his hands coming up to pull at his hair. Merlin sighed as the prince flopped down in to his chair. The silence was tense as Merlin hesitated, wanting Arthur to speak first. The prince huffed and placed his palms on the table, steadying himself.

"My father…" he started quietly, "Wants me to round up everyone previously suspected of sorcery."

Merlin froze. He was one of those people, so was Gaius, so was Gwen. He stared down at Arthur who didn't lift his eyes from the table grain. Merlin opened his mouth to say something when Arthur raised his right hand, stopping him effectively.

"I know you are one of those people, Merlin. I wish I didn't have to but with a traitor in our midst father has become… stricter than normal." Arthur raised his head to look at his servant, his friend, his eyes asking for some of his surprising advice that had helped him before. Merlin saw the guilt in his eyes, and sighed. He raised his hands in front of him, palms raised. Arthur flinched away from Merlin's surprising subordination.

"Put them down, idiot!" he hissed, looking out the window. Merlin lowered his arms to his side, puzzlement furrowing his brow.

"I don't understand." Merlin said slowly. Arthur sighed and rose from his chair. The grating of the wood on the cold stone floor resonated in the otherwise silent room.

"I'm not going to arrest you, Merlin. There are more important things that need to be done." Arthur had pulled his shoulders back, acting like the prince he was. He turned to his servant, "There was much damage inflicted upon Camelot that needs to be fixed."

"But, Arthur –" Arthur raised his hand again.

"I know, Merlin. He just needs time to calm down, like with everything else. Can you just-" Arthur waved his hand encompassing the room; Merlin nodded and moved to the bed and started to make it. He really didn't want to go back in the dungeons; he knew them all too well.

Both men stayed in silence, Merlin doing the chores he had neglected, and Arthur trying to distract himself with paper work, thoughts of dungeons, traitors and friends running through their minds.

* * *

Gwen hugged her mistress tightly. She pulled away, her hands resting on Morgana's shoulders, a grin lighting up her face.

"All by yourself!" Morgana's cheeks began to redden as Gwen continued to praise her. She felt uncomfortable with the praise that was rightly Merlin's. He was the one to stop the traitor, her. She sighed deeply, halting Gwen's speech.

"Are you alright, my lady?" she asked. Morgana gave Gwen a disapproving look at the title, "Morgana." Her maid said sheepishly. A tired smile forced its way on her lips, "Just tired Gwen. It has been an eventful day." Gwen chuckled and nodded at the comment, moving away to prepare the bed.

Morgana moved over to the window and glanced out at the city. It was in pieces all because of her. The image of her dressed in black, hatred in her eyes swan across her vision. She rested her hand on the window as she was overcome with the feelings of hatred and loneliness. She closed her eyes against the negative emotions, when she opened them she glanced down at the windowsill. Perched innocently on the sill was a plain wooden box.

Morgana gasped and took a step away from the box, "Morgause." She turned swiftly to see Gwen continuing with her tasks. "Gwen, you can go." She stated firmly watching her maid glance up.

She recognised the look on her lady's face, performing a quick curtsey she swiftly left the room. Morgana let out a sigh of relief as she turned back to the offending box. Her hands shook as she reached out to open it. She plucked the small scroll from within and unfolded the parchment.

Morgause wanted to meet with her, tomorrow. She looked out her window to the forest where her sister would be waiting. The feeling of solitude attacked her again, making her stumble backwards to her bed. The parchment now scrunched tightly in her fist as she contemplated her choices. Uther was the bane of her existence yet there was something dulling her previous hatred towards him. She sat on the edge of her bed for hours, until Gwen came back with dinner and motherly led her to the table to eat. Gwen prepared her for bed as Morgana ran through all her choices and the consequences each might entail.

If she stayed in Camelot would she be lonely? No, she had Arthur, Gwen and Merlin. She would never be lonely yet Morgause was her only surviving family. And didn't family always come first?

No, sleep first, she decided as her eyes closed. She hadn't been lying when she told Gwen it had been an eventful day. A small smile crossed her face as she remembered her encounter with Merlin, in their alcove, which faded at the thought of her sister's disapproval.

Morgana fell into a restless sleep, once again.

* * *

Cenred was furious, so was Morgause yet she didn't throw a tantrum and act like a child and not a king.

Camelot was about to fall; no one could withstand an attack from both sides, especially from the un-dead. She cursed in frustration as she paced around her chambers in Cenred's castle. Morgana better have some answers for her tomorrow.

Never did it cross her mind that Morgana might have had a change of heart, someone must have found the staff and destroyed it since that was the only way they could have possibly failed.

Maybe Morgana needed some help. Maybe if there were another spy in Camelot it would make things easier for her. A devilish smirk twisted Morgause's lips at her new plan. She would own Camelot and have Morgana as Queen. Nothing will stand in her way, especially Uther Pendragon.

He had lived long enough.

* * *

**AN: **So what do you guys think? Morgause is back in the picture with a plan, Uther is out for blood and Merlin is in the firing line, and now Morgana has a choice to make. Shit is really hitting the fan.

When I started writing this chapter I did not plan for all the angsty Merthur. But it was a fun addition, definitely spices things up.

**ALSO**... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! They really do make my day! I get a smile on my face that can't be wiped off! I love to know what you guys think about what I've written and any thing you want me to write. Don't be shy! Tell me what you think of this one!


	4. Chapter 4

Morgana sat up suddenly in her bed. Her heart raced in her chest as her hands scrambled around the sheets. She was gasping for air as her hands came up to her throat. She hugged herself raggedly drawing air into her lungs. She rocked back and forth on her bed, not paying attention to the sunlight now littering her chamber.

Gwen entered Morgana's chambers, balancing her lady's breakfast tray. She glanced over to the bed as she heard someone gasp. She dropped the breakfast tray and rushed to her lady. Perching on the side of the bed she hesitantly reached out and touched Morgana's shoulder.

"Morgana! What's wrong?"

Morgana had tears streaking down her face as she continued to gasp like she was drowning. Gwen was flustered. She ended up pulling Morgana into a hug, which seemed to do more harm than good. Morgana started to wrestle away from Gwen her gasps turning to sobs. Gwen let her go and moved off the bed as her strong friend curled up on herself and cried. She felt her own eyes start to tear up at watching the strongest person she knew break down. The maid knelt before the bed and cautiously ran her hand over the soft black hair.

"Oh, Morgana. What happened?" she asked softly. Morgana's breath hitched as she tried to speak. Eventually she managed to croak out one word. "Merlin." Gwen rose slowly, her eyes wide in confusion and worry, nodding to herself. Morgana wanted Merlin.

_Why could she want Merlin? They weren't that close, were they? Stop talking to yourself and get Merlin!_ Gwen nodded once more and marched over to the door, dropping down to clean up the breakfast tray. She placed it on the table before running from the room to Arthur's chambers.

* * *

"Get. Up. You. Prat." Merlin huffed through clenched teeth tugging the blanket with each word.

The prince, smiling wickedly, lay on his bed holding tightly to the end of his blanket while Merlin tugged, uselessly, against the other end. Merlin braced his right foot against the end of the bed and turned to face the wardrobe, hoping that by yanking the blanket over his shoulder he could get some leverage.

"Come on, Merlin." The prince taunted, laughing. "Pull."

Merlin glanced back and scowled at Arthur who was holding the blanket in one hand.

Both men turned their head toward the door as it was swung open. As it impacted with the wall Arthur let go of the blanket, Merlin stumbled toward the wardrobe at the loss of resistance. He stumbled and managed to turn himself to stop a head on collision with the furniture. His back smacked against the wood and he fell down as the blanket followed to cover him. Arthur had, meanwhile, jumped from the bed and started to act like a prince.

"Ah, Guinevere." He announced, as she entered after hearing the crash. She glanced around the room and saw the bundle at the bottom of the wardrobe, which seemed to groan. She quirked an eyebrow at Arthur, who had a look of false innocence on his face as he shrugged. She shook her head as she tried to fight down a smile at the boy's antics. She walked over to Merlin and helped move the blanket off him. His head popped out and a giant grin was waiting for her.

Gwen turned to Arthur as Merlin stood and set about making the bed, grumbling about arrogant princes and too many blankets. "Can I borrow Merlin for a while, sire?" Arthur, who had sat down to eat his breakfast, shot her a puzzled look. She didn't want him to worry about Morgana, plus if he knew Morgana wanted Merlin it would definitely raise more questions.

"Merlin? What could you want that idiot for?"

"Hey!" Merlin called out in protest, which went unnoticed.

"It's only for a little while, my lord." She walked closer to Arthur, standing in front of the door. Arthur glanced over to Merlin, "Sure. But, Merlin, I want all your chores done by noon or you can muck out the stables."

Merlin just nodded and followed Gwen out the door.

"I finished most of them yesterday." He whispered to her conspiratorially. Gwen giggled and nudged Merlin with her shoulder. Merlin closed the door behind him and turned to Gwen.

"So, what did you need me for?" Gwen's face fell as she remembered the reason for getting him in the first place.

"It's Morgana." At the mention of the kings' ward, his face become concerned yet there was also a hint of apprehension. He started to make his way to her chambers, leaving Gwen to catch up to his long strides.

* * *

Gwen entered first, peering around the door. She opened it wider for them both and closed it once they were in. Morgana was sitting cross-legged on the bed, her hands resting on her knees and her eyes closed in meditation. The tear tracks from her face had been removed and she was still in her nightgown. Gwen felt Merlin glance to her she didn't look at him as she stepped forward. "My lady?" there was no reply, or no indication that Morgana had heard. She tried again, "Morgana, I got Merlin li-" she broke off as Morgana's eyes shot open, staring past Gwen at Merlin. Her normally calm green eyes were alight with what could only be described as loathing.

"You." The seer hissed at the manservant. Gwen took a few tentative steps back towards the door. Merlin stayed where he was his eye locked with Morgana's. Morgana had stood up now, feet firmly planted on the soft bed and an accusing finger pointed towards Merlin.

"You traitor." She said venomously. She walked off the bed and moved to Merlin, who bravely stood his ground. Morgana stopped a few paces from the servant and smacked him across his left cheek. Gwen's mouth dropped in shock at the attack on Merlin yet she felt paralysed to do anything.

"You left me to die! How can you just stand there as though nothing is wrong? Everything is wrong, Merlin. Because of you! I trusted you, and you betrayed me! I thought I meant something to you, Merlin. But apparently I'm disposable." Morgana ranted at Merlin, poking him in the chest to get her point across. Merlin stayed indifferent, apart from the slight creasing between his eyes. Merlin watched her, she was fiery and he loved it. Morgana shoved him away when she realised he wasn't listening to her. She raised her hand up as she started to hiss a spell. Merlin lunged forward.

"_Astri-_" Morgana stopped when Merlin covered her mouth with his hand. She battered his hand away.

"Get your filthy traitor hands off me!" she yelled. He dropped his hands and bent down to her eye level. His eyes were now cold and his face was hardened.

"Gwen." He told her slowly. Morgana's eyes widened as she realised the maid was still in the room. The magic users turned to face Gwen, her hands covering her open mouth. Morgana shuffled backwards her hand flung out behind her, and fell down into the chair when she made contact. Merlin turned back to Morgana and knelt in front of her.

"Gwen, can you get some water please?" he asked without looking. He kept his eyes on Morgana as the maid opened the door and left.

"I almost used magic, in front of Gwen." She spoke to her lap, her hands clasped together tightly. Merlin placed his hands on hers, stopping the movements like he did to her spell. Her empty eyes glanced at his face, which had softened with a sad smile. She pulled her right hand from under his and raised it to his left cheek. She stroked the reddened skin softly.

"I wanted to hurt you, like you hurt me." She whispered, hiccupping softly. Merlin's eyes bore into hers; there was no accusation in his stare, no repulsion at her statement. She dropped her hand and gripped his. She stared at their pale hands. Her grip tightened as she felt him pull away. He chuckled at her reaction getting a small glare in response.

"You need to get dressed." He said quietly, chuckling. She looked at her nightdress and cleared her throat, releasing his hands. They stood in unison. Morgana stroked his cheek once more as she opened her mouth to apologize.

"Don't apologize. I deserved it. What I did to you…" he trailed off trying to reign in his guilt. Taking a deep breath before continuing, "I will protect you, and help you. I promise."

She smiled, "I know you will." They stepped back when Gwen entered with cautiously with a jug of water. She sighed in relief at both of their expressions.

Merlin closed the door and walked back to Arthur's chambers again questioning whether he should have told Morgana his secret. As he walked he recognised that Morgana still needed help to control her magic, a year with Morgause wasn't enough.

He would keep his promise. He would help Morgana with her magic.

* * *

**AN: Bit of fluff, I know. Right, so Merlin is planning to tell Morgana. Next chapter Uther does something stupid, again. This isn't going to follow the whole of series 3. Just letting you know. The next chapter, I promise, will get hotter!**

**Right now I really wish I was at Comic Con, meeting Katie and Colin! :'(**

**Love all the reviews! They make my day! Keep them coming, makes me write more for you guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

The noon light scattered across the flagstone floor of the hall. The people of the court were whispering amongst themselves excitedly. Merlin glanced toward the dais where Uther sat straight in his chair, a manic gleam in his eye. Arthur sat to his right, sitting on the edge of his seat, waiting anxiously; and Morgana on the kings left, her back straight and face artfully blank. To the untrained eye she merely looked bored, but Merlin could see the disgust in her eyes when she glanced toward Uther.

A hushed silence settled over those present as the sounds of guards could be heard beyond the doors. They were opened to reveal two guards holding another man tightly in their grasp. They threw him down on his knees in front of the king, bowed and moved a few paces back. Uther stared at the man hunched over before him.

He waved to his right as Sir Leon stepped forward. "Read out the charges."

Leon cleared his throat and began, "He has been charged with the crimes of treason and for using sorcery to create an army of the dead to attack Camelot."

"How do you plead?" Uther asked again at the shivering man on the flagstones. The man shook his head at the floor. "You shall be executed at dawn." The sentence had the desired effect on the man as he crumpled to the floor and wept. Uther stood as the guards moved forward, grasping the man under his arms, "Take him to the dungeons." The man pleaded for mercy as he was being removed from the hall, his cries faded as he left.

"Let this be a lesson to everyone." Uther started as he rose from his thrones. "That man was corrupted, no doubt that he wanted the throne for his own and decided to raise an army of the dead against us. But we fought back. No-one who commits treason or sorcery will go unpunished. Court dismissed"

Morgana hadn't moved through out the trail. When people started to shuffle out she slowly leant back in her chair. _An innocent man will die for your mistakes._ She looked to Merlin who was whispering heatedly with Gaius. Gaius was shaking his head at whatever Merlin was saying. She glanced at Arthur who turned toward his father.

Arthur cleared his throat, "So, since you have the traitor I guess the search is off?" He questioned hopefully while casting a meaningful glance toward Merlin.

"Yes. Call off the questioning of the other suspects. They have been cleared before, they know the penalties." The King stated before moving off the dais and out the hall.

Morgana saw Arthur's shoulders drop in relief as he nodded. Merlin was now walking backwards toward the doors, having a whispered discussion with Gaius. His hands were flying everywhere as he gestured emphatically. Gaius raised his hand to stop Merlin's whispered tirade and patted him on the shoulder. Gaius then moved around Merlin and left. Merlin glanced up at the dais to see only Morgana and Arthur sitting there, both staring curiously at him.

_Arthur was standing in front two thrones with Morgana standing to his left and Gwen to his right, all on the dais. Gwen was dressed like a queen with a beautiful crown sitting upon her head, similar to the one resting across Arthur's brow. They were looking down at something, all with huge smiles on their faces. _

He shook his head to get rid of the vision as Arthur made his way down the dais. He clapped Merlin on the shoulder with a small smile and continued walking. Merlin waited until the prince had left before walking toward Morgana.

"You can't do anything."

"An innocent man will die for my mistakes." She repeated her thought out loud. Merlin nodded understandingly.

"Do you remember what I told you in the crypt?" he asked. He waited for an answer yet only received a small blush crossing her cheeks. "I told you that you out of all people could change Uther's mind."

She looked at Merlin, seeing wisdom shining through his eyes, eyes that looked too old for his young face.

"I can't. He is set in his ways." She rose and began to pace in front of her chair.

"If not Uther, then Arthur." This stopped her pacing. _Arthur…_ She shook her head.

"No. He is just like his father, blinded by his teachings."

"So were you." Merlin pointed out, unhelpfully. "Arthur isn't like Uther. I'm living proof of that."

She turned a questioning gaze on Merlin. He stood with his arms out by his side. She nodded slightly, Arthur let him get away with everything. Her thoughts turned to Morgause. She was supposed to meet with her tonight. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to Merlin who stood there watching her pace. _Do I tell him? Should I tell him?_

"Tell me what?" She jumped and covered her mouth, cursing herself for speaking out loud. "Tell me, Morgana. I can't help you if you keep things from me."

"Ditto." She saw Merlin's face fall. The hall was silent, as her shoes were no longer clacking across the stones. "I didn't m-" She started. He raised a hand and looked to the ground.

"You're right. I have kept things from you. Things that you should know if this is going to work." He closed his eyes. "But, I just need some time before I can tell you." His azure eyes were begging her for time that she didn't have. She was in a stalemate.

"Before nightfall." A frown crossed his features, a thousand questions running through his eyes.

"Okay." He whispered to himself. "Okay." He said louder, catching her eyes. "I'll tell you, at nightfall?" She nodded, wondering why his eyes now looked so sad.

"Just, please don't hate me." He pivoted and quickly strode from the hall. Leaving her to wonder what he had done, apart from poison her that could make her hate him?

* * *

Merlin had been a mess for the rest of day, jumping at the slightest sound and falling over more than usual. Arthur had dismissed him early with a "Sort yourself out, idiot!"

Merlin sat on his bed, every possible outcome of him telling Morgana running through his mind. The one that was playing now was one where she chased him around her chambers shooting spells at him. Then Uther walking in and helping Morgana tackle him to the ground and ordering his execution.

He shivered at the thought. He squinted at the small window in his room; the sun was nearing the horizon. He stood up. Then sat back down. He had no idea what to do. He sat on the bed and conjured an orb of light to calm his nerves. Using magic had always made him feel peace.

The orb was similar to the one Gaius had told him he created when he was unconscious, yet this one was gold. He made it float around the room with a flick of his fingers. He made it bigger, then smaller at his will. He rolled it around his hands. He felt like a childlike fascination with magic and what it was able to create. How could Uther hate something so brilliant?

Gaius opened the door and Merlin quickly vanished the light. Gaius walked to Merlin and slapped him upside the head for his use of magic with a "Stupid boy." Merlin grumbled as Gaius walked away calling him for dinner. Merlin looked to the window to see that the sky had darkened. He sat for while before he jumped up and flew out of the open door. Gaius watched as his ward ran through the chambers and proceeded trip over a book lying on the floor.

Merlin picked himself up and brushed down his pants. He took a deep breath and walked quickly past Gaius, whose eyebrow was halfway up his forehead.

"Merlin, you can't help him." Causing the warlock to stop at the door.

"I know, Gaius. I just wish I could."

"I know, my boy." Gaius batted him on the back reassuringly. "But that man has a history."

"Really?" Merlin turned, surprised, and saw the physician nod.

"He had been accused of other crimes, hearsay according to the king. Yet…" his ward nodded in agreement. "Don't beat yourself up about it." He walked back to the table and on with his potion. Merlin left the physician with a weight off his shoulders.

* * *

**AN: Alright, so I lied. Nothing hot yet, but that's coming. Trust me. Morgana has a big decision to make at the end of the next chapter...**

**Is the suspense killing you yet? It's killing me. **

**Also, the next few chapters will becoming sporadically as I'm heading back to school and can't promise to update as much as I would like. But review, tell me what you think! I love hearing from you! I hope I'm doing the characters justice...**


	6. Chapter 6

He moved down the corridors quickly, sliding around knights and servants who were still lingering about the castle. He slowed his walked as Morgana's chambers came into view. His heart started to pick up as his nerves returned. He stopped outside of her doors, trying to build the confidence to tell her his secret.

With a random burst of confidence he knocked on the door. He waited anxiously outside for a minute, thinking he'd made a mistake before he knocked again. The door didn't open, nor did he hear a command to enter. His brow creased as he waited before cautiously opening the door.

He poked his head around the door to see the fire burning in the grate. As he glanced around the chamber he didn't see Morgana. He walked further in, "Morgana?" again he received no reply. Maybe she had gone looking for him and they had missed each other. He paced around her chamber, wringing his hands. He walked towards her window and gazed out at the quiet lower town. He saw knights moving about the courtyard and the guards moving about on their patrols. Once the guards had moved on he saw a swish of fabric moving toward the stables.

He hit his head against the window, he would recognise that cloak anywhere.

He raced out of the warm chambers and down to the stables. He hoped that he would be able to get there before she left. He skidded around corners and past the guards who shook their heads at his behaviour thinking he had forgotten to do a job for Arthur.

He slowed his pace as he neared the stables. He stood in the doorway watching her place the saddle on her mount. He leant against the doorway and crossed his arms.

"Where are you going?" She jumped and whirled around, a dagger in her hand poised to attack. She dropped her arm upon seeing him.

"You gave me a fright." She said breathlessly, turning back to her horse and continuing to buckle the saddle.

"You didn't answer my question." She turned a glare on him.

"You didn't keep your promise." She hissed. He pushed away from the door and walked further into the stable. He raised his hands in surrender when the dagger flashed in her hand.

"I lost track of time. But I'm here now." She scoffed and turned to fully face him, dagger still in hand.

"It's too late. I already made my decision." He stopped at the head of her horse, and reached out to pat it. She watched him interact with her usually stubborn horse.

"I'm good with animals." He stated upon seeing her raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes, "Obviously. That's probably how you got away from the Serkets, isn't it? Just asked them politely and they left." He sighed at her mocking.

"Don't go see her." Her eyes widened.

"How do you know who I'm going to see?"

"Because I have followed you before."

"Not this time." She said as she moved to swing herself up on the saddle. Merlin grabbed her arm to stop her, his left hand holding on to the reigns to stop the horse.

"Let go of me, Merlin." She growled.

"She won't be happy."

"No thanks to you."

"You had your doubts."

She was silent. She knew he was right and infuriatingly so did he. But seeing those skeletons rise out of their tombs and walk past her intent on killing the people she had known her whole life made her second guess. And then Merlin had turned up.

"So what if I did?" Raising her chin in defiance. "Morgause is my sister, Merlin."

"Then what is Arthur? Do you not think of him as a brother? Or of Gwen a sister? Do they meaning nothing to you?" Both of his hands now resting on her shoulders, his blue eyes pleading with her to think about the people she loved.

"No." She whispered timidly, looking at the straw covered floor.

"Because they are your family. They love you."

"They won't when they find out I have magic." She pulled out of his grasp, her jaw clenched.

"Do you remember what you told me when Mordred was staying with you?" She looked confused and he realised that she had never learned of Mordred's name. "The druid boy."

He saw her think back. Her green eyes becoming clouded with memories. "No." she answered simply, her brow creasing.

"You asked me what if magic isn't something you choose, what if it chooses you? And you don't know how right you are." Her eyes filled with realisation at the question.

"What do you mean?" She moved closer, searching for answers on his face.

"Did you choose to have magic?" She shook her head, her eyes still locked with his.

His breath became shallower. His hands began to sweat as he thought about how to tell her. He wiped his hands on his breeches nervously, his eyes now on the floor.

"Merlin?" He couldn't meet her eyes. Her tone was soft yet he knew if he told her that would change instantly. But if he didn't then she would still go to Morgause.

"You trusted me with your secret, and I betrayed you. So," he drew in a breath his head rising to meet her questioning gaze, "I trust you with mine."

"I have magic." She didn't move for a while, then started to chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" He felt hurt and puzzled as she continued to laugh softly.

"Merlin, you couldn't possibly have magic." She said patronisingly.

"I do! Magic chose me, just like it chose you. I didn't want to have magic but I do."

She stopped laughing and glared at him, "The jokes over, Merlin."

"I'm not joking." They stood a step away from each other, both standing tall and incredibly tense. Their eyes hardening at the others penetrating gaze.

"Prove it." She hissed, stepping closer trying to intimidate him. Merlin tossed around a few spells in his mind before deciding on one that had proved useful before. He closed his eyes hand brought his clasped hands to his face. He opened his eyes and felt them begin to water at the memories.

"_Blóstma__" _He whispered at his hands, his eyes locked on Morgana's watching them widen when his burned gold. He slowly opened his hands to look at the rose nestled there. He felt a tear run down his cheek as he remembered Freya's expression of wonder and amusement.

He looked back up at Morgana who stared open mouthed at the rose. "You have magic." She whispered to herself. Merlin let out a watery chuckle causing her eyes to meet his. He saw the jade soften at the tears moving down his cheeks, yet her jaw remained clenched. He held the rose in his left hand and used his right to wipe his eyes with his sleeve. He held the rose out to Morgana, who hesitantly took it from him.

"I trust you. Now the decision is up to you." He whispered before walking away. Leaving Morgana standing next to a fully saddled horse. She looked down at the vibrant red rose in her pale hands. Her eyes glanced up and gazed fixedly on the door through which he had left.

* * *

**AN: Woah! Merlin told her! What's she going to do with this knowledge? Merlin or Morgause? Who do you think she'll choose?**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, more Mergana and a bit of angst! (Can't have Mergana without the angst!) I loved writing their dialogue, and I hope you guys do as well.**

** Thank you again for all your reviews and follows! Keep them coming because I love knowing what you guys think! Next chapter might be up in a little while since my school work is piling up (doesn't mean I'll do it though).**


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin leant against the stable wall, trying to regain some semblance of normalcy. He tried hard to stop the tears but his mind was fixed on images of Freya. He tilted his head back to look up at the clear night sky watching the stars silently as the tears slowly dripped down his face. He hoped that Morgana would make the right choice, but she probably hated him. He sighed heavily and slid down to the ground bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them tightly. The street was eerily quiet as most people were sleeping, he could hear the guards marching in distance as their armour clacked together. He strained his ears to hear any movement in the stables but it was suspiciously quiet. He placed his head on his knees as he began trying to calm down.

He was lost in his thoughts that he jumped when he felt something slide over his feet. He rapidly stood using the stable wall for support. His breath caught as Morgana stood in front of him. They both stood silently, their eyes searching each other face for answers.

"I'm still mad at you." She whispered, her eyes burning into his. He nodded in understanding. "You owe me answers, Merlin."

"I do." He stated softly. They stood silently in their positions, both trying to wrap their minds around what had just happened. They knew that tonight everything would be different. They could no longer go back to the way things were before.

_And maybe_, Morgana thought,_ that wasn't such a bad thing. _

"Teach me." She whispered softly. Her eyes were hard with determination, and hope. His eyes dropped to the rose, the vibrant red standing out against the pale skin. She waited patiently for his answer, which never came.

"Merlin?" She asked hesitantly as she saw more tears gather in his eyes. He nodded his head vigorously and met her eyes. She placed her right hand on his cheek to wipe away the tear that started to fall.

"Why are you crying?"

"Cause I'm happy." He muttered with a smile, he leant his cheek into her palm. She smiled softly back at him, a sorcerer and her kin. She watched as he closed his eyes and the tears continued to fall, she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him in to a tentative hug. She felt him tense and relax against her. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, his head resting upon hers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She murmured against his chest. She felt him sigh deeply, her arms tightened around him.

"I was told not to. I shouldn't have listened to them. I wanted nothing more than to help you. That's why I sent you to the Druids." He added the last part on. She pulled back suddenly, "I forgot about that."

"Obviously." He cleaned his face with his sleeve. "You told me you'd never forget."

"I don't know how I forgot about that." She released him fully, her hand coming to rub at her forehead.

"What's wrong, Morgana?" He moved forward, leaning down to look in her eyes.

"I get the feeling…" She rubbed harder at her forehead. He took her hand and pulled it away, leaning further forward.

"What feeling?" Concern was deep in her eyes, she saw had never realised how much he cared.

"That things are missing."

"Missing?" His eyes searched hers, trying to understand. "Memories?" She shrugged not really knowing herself.

"Merlin, how much do you know?" He moved back slightly raising an eyebrow at the sudden change of topic. He had yet to release her hand, not that she minded. "About magic."

She watched him as he let out a small chuckle, "More than you think." He told with a small smile. She pulled herself up to be the Lady of the court that she was.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." He replied, knowing a challenge when he saw one. They stared, narrow eyed at each other before Morgana grabbed his hand and pulled him after her toward the castle. He stumbled along after her as she wound her way through the halls to her chambers, not meeting any guards. Merlin sighed and made a mental note to talk to Arthur about the major issue in Camelot's security.

Morgana pulled Merlin into her now cold chambers and quickly shut the door. Merlin stood rubbing his neck at her behaviour. Morgana glanced around her room and set her eyes upon the burnt out fireplace. She looked back at Merlin, standing awkwardly in the middle of her chambers. She pointed to the fire, "Start it." She watched him with hands on hips. Merlin glanced between the fire and her for a moment.

"Too easy." He stated, crossing his arms and smirking at her. She folded her own arms to mimic him, "I'll be the judge of that." Merlin turned to face the fireplace. He contemplated lighting it with only his eyes but decided not to let her know just how powerful he was. He stretched his left out toward the fireplace.

"_Forbearnan." _He whispered, watching fire erupt along the logs. He glanced back to Morgana to see her staring at the fire. She turned back to him, "Do something else."

"I'm not your puppet." He said indignantly, but she saw the amusement in his eyes.

"Please." She fluttered her eyelashes at him he huffed at her manipulative behaviour. And turned around, taking in the room.

"Thirsty?" He asked her innocently, he turned back to see her watching him cautiously as she nodded. He kept his eyes on hers as he held his right hand out. He knew his eyes had burnt gold when she gasped. He caught the goblet in his hand and held it out to her.

She walked forward slowly and picked the goblet from his hand, her eyes never leaving his. She lifted the goblet to her lips and took a small sip. He watched as her tongue darted out to lick her lips as she lowered the goblet. She noticed his eyes on her lips. She licked her lips subconsciously. She knew how his tasted and wanted them again.

Merlin moved his head forward and placed his lips on hers softly. She pulled back quickly, shocked by his bold behaviour. He stepped away from her, his feet shuffling on the floor. He held his hands behind his back and lowered his head in nervousness at her rejection. He lifted his head up and started to apologise but was stopped by her lips on his.

He moaned and shut his eyes. Her hands grabbed at his short hair pulling his mouth firmly against hers as he placed his on her waist and tugged her closer. She moaned as he pressed his lithe body against hers. They kissed passionately as Merlin walked her backwards to the door. He pressed her against the wood never releasing her lips. He broke from her lips allowing them to breath before moving to kiss her neck.

"You know," She started breathlessly, stopping to moan as he licked her neck. "This feels awfully familiar." She felt him chuckle against her neck. He looked up into her eyes, "No skeletons this time." He surged forward and kissed her roughly, his hands on her waist pulling her off the door. They both groaned at the contact.

Merlin's hands trailed the sides of her body, causing her to shudder when he touched the sides of her heaving breasts. They made their way to the clasp of her cloak, which he swiftly undid and let the green fabric pool on the floor as his tongue battled with hers. He wound his left hand in her hair as the other held her lower back. She moved her hips against his as he broke from her mouth with a low groan.

Her head fell back against the door as she tried to control herself. Her body felt hot all over, especially where they touched. Merlin moved his mouth to her neck and began to kiss lower. Her hands glided through his dark hair as he kissed the exposed skin of her cleavage. Her hands had found their way to the hem of his tunic and pushed their way underneath. She revealed in the feel of his skin against hers, and the shiver that rocked through his body at the contact. Her fingers stroked his lean stomach, and walked higher, pushing the tunic up with them.

His tongue moved out to lick at the neckline of her dress. He knew Morgana was beautiful but as he glanced up and saw her swollen lips ad flushed cheeks he knew he would never forget this. His arousal was incredibly obvious to him as it strained in his breeches. Morgana rolled her hips against him and he moaned loudly. Her eyes met his and she repeated the action with a smug smirk across her face.

"Milady?" They froze at the voice. They must have been louder than they thought. Morgana looked at Merlin, 'What do I do?' she mouthed.

'Answer him.' He mouthed back.

"Yes?" she asked hoarsely, clearing her throat. She kept her eyes on Merlin and looked down at their position. She started to giggle quietly at their predicament.

"Are you alright?" The guard asked through the door. Morgana pulled one of her hands from under Merlin's tunic and placed it over her mouth to stop the giggles. Merlin looked at her shocked and resignedly placed his shaking head on her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm more than alright," she said with a smirk crossing her lips as Merlin's head shot up to glare at her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I heard sounds, my lady." The guard stuttered out.

"Sound like this?" Merlin whispered as he pushed his hips into hers again eliciting a small moan.

She swatted his head as he chuckled evilly placing his head against her neck and kissing the skin softly. "I'm fine, thank you." She stated breathlessly.

"Oh, alright. Goodnight, my lady."

"It was." She whispered to Merlin as they heard the guard move away. He pulled back and kissed her softly.

"I should probably go." He pulled removed her hand from his stomach as he stepped back. She nodded to herself, "Yes. That was a close call."

She stepped to the side of the door allowing Merlin to leave. "You'll still teach me though, right?" He placed his hand on the door handle as he glanced to her.

"Only if you're willing to learn." She nodded as a genuine smile spread across her face. Merlin moved toward her and bent down for another kiss, "Goodnight, Morgana."

"Goodnight, Merlin." He moved out of the door, bowing to her as he left. She made her way to her bed and sat down heavily. She fell back as her mind replayed what just happened. She shuffled back on her bed, still dresses and fell a sleep, deliriously happy that Merlin would teach her magic.

* * *

Morgause paced the forest as she waited for her sister, her agitation growing with every step. She growled to herself when Morgana failed to turn up.

_Maybe Uther is holding her in her chambers… _She thought, quickly dismissing that idea. Morgana had been able to get out many times before. This time shouldn't be any different.

_Unless... _She stopped her train of thought. Their attack on the castle had failed, Uther still lived and Camelot wasn't theirs. Maybe it was time to place the spy in their midst. It seemed obvious that Morgana was having trouble fulfilling her wishes. Maybe she just needed an extra set of hands.

Morgause strode back to her horse and hoisted herself up. _Cenred won't be pleased. _She thought as she kicked her horse and rode back to him. It was nearly time to put her plan in to action. But getting a spy to Camelot would be hard, as would finding a job for them in the castle.

As she rode her mind raced through ideas of how to get someone closer to Morgana. _The maid. _Morgause smirked as she rode hard through the dark forest. She would have to find someone that would be suitable to the role, yet would remain loyal only to her. Her mind wandered through possibilities as the smirk stayed on her face.

_Morgana would be getting a new maid._

* * *

**AN: So things are really heating up between Merlin and Morgana! Finally. She knows, and Merlin's going to teach her. But it's not going to be easy. What is Morgause going to do?! Will Gwen be in trouble? You'll have to wait and see. **_  
_

**Next updates, will take a while. The school work is piling up and exams are on the horizon. Plus the plot bunnies have been mauling me, with another story idea. So that might get published soon as well, and yes it will be Mergana.**

**Tell me if you enjoyed it! Review, even if it's just to say hi!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you well, Morgana?" Uther asked as he sipped from his goblet. Morgana sat to his left at the long table, playing idly with her food as her mind wandered over the events that had transpired in the last few days. Arthur glanced up to Morgana with narrowed eyes at the Kings offhand comment, for Uther to have picked up on her behaviour meant something was troubling her.

He watched as she straightened in her chair and cast a charming smile toward the King. Arthur saw that if failed to reach her eyes, which had deep circles underneath that were carefully hidden under her makeup. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Yes, my lord. Just tired is all." She answered sweetly before turning back to her plate. Her food was barely touched, as she had just moved it around with her cutlery, waiting until she could leave without suspicion.

"Nightmares, again?" The King questioned. Both Arthur and Morgana heard the warning in his voice and glanced at each other before quickly looking away. Morgana's eyes moved to the side where they locked with Merlin's. She noticed his brow was furrowed and his eyes looked on with concern. She felt her face soften under his gaze, an overwhelming feeling of belonging taking over her.

She turned back to the King, "No, my lord." She stated genuinely, "My mind wouldn't rest and my chambers felt awfully warm." She added on, sounding slightly seductive as her jade eyes sparkled with mischief and flickered back to Merlin's. She smirked at the manservant who, she saw, had a blush high on his cheeks. She turned her face down her plate, hiding a smile, but not before catching Arthur's sceptical gaze.

"Ah, the troubles of a wandering mind." The King replied wistfully, unaware that the two others at the table were having a silent conversation, completely ignoring him.

Merlin swallowed at Morgana's reply and the look she sent him afterwards. He felt himself getting hot under his neckerchief, which began feeling incredibly tight and uncomfortable. He raised his hand to fiddle with the offending piece of material, whilst clinging tightly onto the jug of wine. He started when Gwen brushed up on his left. She too was holding a pitcher, filed with water. Merlin looked down at the clear liquid, licking his lips, realising that his throat felt strangely dry. Maybe he was coming down with something.

"Her chambers were frigid this morning when I went in." She whispered to him, her eyes locked on the Prince and Ward who communicated silently, intrigued to know what they were conversing about.

"Huh? What did you say, Gwen?" Merlin mumbled, shaking his head. He turned his gaze to his friend who was watching the royals interact curiously.

"I was just saying that her room was cold this morning, freezing... I don't know. I'm just thinking out loud. But she has been acting strange recently."

"She has just come back, Gwen. Maybe she's just trying to fit back in." Gwen nodded and looked to Merlin sending him a grateful smile.

"Yes, that's probably it. I'm glad she's back. I truly am. What she must have gone through… I can't even imagine. She hasn't talked to anyone about what happened. She usually tells me everything." The smile was gone from her face as she looked at Merlin for guidance, her brown eyes pleaded with his for an answer.

"She probably just doesn't want to worry you. I'll talk to her if you like." He added on as he gently nudged her with his shoulder and a smile.

"What would we do without you, Merlin?" Gwen replied with a teasing smile as she nudged him back. Merlin stumbled back dramatically from the contact pouting at her. Gwen rolled her eyes at his behaviour, her smile growing.

"Probably flounder about wondering what you should do, who would guide you to victory and have to watch Camelot fall to ruins all because I wasn't there to stop it." He stated in a perfect imitation of Arthur in full prat mode. Gwen's brow furrowed his behaviour. Suddenly they both broke out into smiles and giggled like little children, having to turn away from the royals so as not to disturb their breakfast. They continued to giggle, slowly drawing in air to calm themsleves down but every time they looked to the other they broke down again.

After a few moments they had gained some composure and turned back to the table, smiles still wide on their faces. Arthur and Morgana were watching their servants curiosity and fondness in their expressions as the servants interacted with each other. Both servants stepped up to the table, Merlin filling Arthur's goblet as Gwen moved behind the King to fill Morgana's. Across the table the servants caught each other's eyes and smiled widely, Merlin let out a small chuckle. His eyes moved over to Morgana's, whose eyebrow was resting high upon her forehead. He back from the table, standing behind Arthur, his eyes still locked with Morgana's and gave her a shy wink.

He strode back to his original position beside a pillar and watched Morgana smile at her food.

"I'll see you for council later today, Father." Arthur stated as he pushed away from the table and bowed his head toward the King.

"I would also bid you good day, my lord." Morgana announced standing from the table. Uther waved his hand dismissively and with a nod of his head they moved towards the doors. Merlin and Gwen moved forward swiftly to clean up the plates and moved them over to the side table.

"Merlin!" Arthur called impatiently from the doors. Merlin shot Gwen a roll of his eyes and hurried away toward the Prince. As they stepped outside they passed Morgana who was patiently waiting for Gwen.

"Be gentle with him, Arthur." She called after him mockingly.

"Since when have you cared?" He retorted turning to face her from the end of the corridor. Merlin stayed behind the Prince and shook his head vigorously at Morgana with wide eyes, frightened for her reply. She smirked at him wickedly, "I've always cared, Arthur. Just not for you."

"Well, let me tell you –" He began only to be cut off by Gwen walking through the double doors and coming to a halt between the arguing parties. Her head shifted between a smirking Morgana and an irritated Arthur until they landed on Merlin, who shrugged. Gwen rolled her eyes, "Are you finished acting like children?"

"The same could be said to you and Merlin, giggling away in there like girls." Arthur pointed out. Gwen had the decency to blush slightly at the reprimand, knowing that he was only teasing.

"That's between us. Sire." Merlin quickly tacked his title on the end as the Prince whirled around on him as he winked at Gwen. Gwen smiled gratefully at Merlin as she turned to leave with Morgana.

"_Mer_lin!"

* * *

"That actually hurts you know." Merlin announced as his back was pressed roughly against the alcove wall. Morgana looked up at him smugly. He huffed and massaged his shoulder which and been yanked, harshly, by the woman in front of him.

"Stop being a girl, Merlin." She rolled her eyes at him as he started to laugh. "And what do you find so amusing?"

"You and Arthur!" He chortled. "You are the same!"

"I am nothing like Arthur." She stated haughtily. Merlin stopped laughing and let his eyes rove down her body and back up, a smile threating to break out on his lips.

"I should hope not." She smirked back at him. Morgana glanced down at his feet as her hands came up to rest on his chest. She felt him tense slightly under the contact.

"Merlin," she started shyly as she looked up at him through her lashes. "When can you teach me?"Her hands began to draw random patterns on his chest, she felt the rise and fall beneath them quicken with her movements.

He sighed and grabbed her hands, holding them close to his chest, "Soon. I promise. But now really isn't a good time to talk about it. Anyone could walk past and see us." He glanced at the opening of the alcove before trying to pull her further from the entrance. She stood her ground and grabbed his brown jacket effectively halting him.

"Let them see." She announced as she pulled down on his jacket and latched her lips to his. He resisted for only a second before he melted against her. She felt pride and joy well up inside her, that she was able to finally kiss the man before her, and that she was the one to make him melt. She wanted to hear him moan her name, she pushed him back against the wall and pressed her body fully against his own. She moaned softly into the kiss.

His breath caught and he broke away from her to breath. His lips were stained red from her makeup and swollen from her eagerness. His tongue flicked out over his lips as he looked into her dilated eyes. He saw something flash across them before she pounced on his lips again. He groaned into the kiss as her tongue traced the path his had traveled over his lips.

"Oh god." They both pulled away from each other swiftly and stared at the person standing before the entrance. Gwen stood there with her mouth open and her brown eyes wide with shock. "I'll just…" Gwen mumbled as she pointed over her shoulder and practically ran down the hall.

Merlin glanced back to Morgana, "What was that you said about letting them see?" She glared at him and shoved him to the wall playfully. He cupped her face and gave her a chaste kiss. "Should I talk to her or you?"

"I'm not sure. What if she doesn't want to talk to either of us?" Morgana asked, showing a rare vulnerability at the thought of loosing her friend. The thought brought back the vision from the crypt. She told repeated determinedly to herself that she would not end up alone, and filled with hate, Merlin had promised.

"She's worried about you. Maybe you should." Merlin told her quietly as his thumbs caressed her cheeks. She nodded in his hands. He smiled warmly down at her and pecked her lips again. "Go then" He released her face and turned her body to the opening of the alcove.

"I really do like this alcove." Merlin whispered huskily in her ear, causing her to shiver. He gave her a gentle push out of the alcove and walked out after her, turning in the opposite direction to which Gwen ran. Morgana stood by the entrance to their alcove and watched him walk away. Her eyes ran over his body. He had been gaining muscle, she noted appreciatively.

"I'm not eye candy." He called over his shoulder. She had the decency to blush but quickly hid it behind a raised eyebrow.

"I should hope not." She replied. He smiled at her as he turned to face her. He bowed low to her, "My lady." He said and moved to walk around the corner.

She felt her breath catch in her throat at his voice. She was his lady now, and nothing could change that, not that she wanted anything to change it. She turned and happily walked to find Gwen. Before she reached the end of the hall she glanced over her shoulder and saw Merlin leaning against the wall, his eyes roaming her body.

"I'm not eye candy." She called out, he laughed happily at her comment.

"I should hope not!" He remarked as they both turned to leave the corridor with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**AN: Right, so this is a filler chapter. But I thought if I added a little Mergana goodness you guys would approve. Do you? So, Gwen knows about them, but what will she do... SUSPENSE!** **Anyway, next chapter things start happening, a.k.a Morgause. **

**Sorry about the delay but I did say the updates will be sporadic. **

**Is it getting good? Is it taking too long for things to happen? Do you want more Mergana? I know I do. **

**Review, tell me what you think. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON'T OWN MERLIN, wish I did though. I keep forgetting to put that in. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Gwen?" Morgana called hesitantly as she entered her chambers. Gwen stopped what she was doing and turned around to face her lady. Morgana saw Gwen blush as they locked eyes, which she quickly dropped.

"My lady." She stated with a curtsey. Morgana shut the door and moved to sit on her bed. Gwen stayed beside the fireplace, a poker in her hands.

"Gwen…"

"I'm sorry, Morgana. I didn't mean to barge in on you and… Merlin?" Morgana smiled softly at her friend. The inflection in her voice showed her surprise and shock at the fact of catching the Kings ward with the Princes manservant.

"That's quite alright, Gwen. Just you can't tell anyone. Anyone." She emphasised, looking imploringly at the maid. Gwen nodded vigorously.

"Of course. I won't. But how?" Gwen's face was scrunched up in confusion, "You don't really talk to Merlin much."

"You remember the druid boy?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" Both Morgana and Gwen thought back over the events that had followed after Merlin barged into the chambers with the boy in tow.

"Well, you know Merlin was here often, taking care of him. We talked." She said dismissively.

"You want me to believe that all you did was talk, after what I just saw?" Gwen had a sly smile on her face as she interrogated her friend.

"Yes, Gwen. We talked. It's not like he was going to kiss me in front of a druid boy. No, he saved that for a crypt." Morgana muttered the last part to herself, disgruntled.

"What was that?" Gwen walked closer, standing in front of her mistress her hands resting on her hips.

"Nothing." Morgana replied hastily. She watched as her maid looked down, unimpressed. "Fine. I just said that he saved it for a crypt." She muttered, hoping Gwen wouldn't pry too much. Sadly, she was mistaken.

"Your first kiss? In a crypt? Not exactly the height of romance." Gwen stated. "Wait, when was this?" Gwen spoke slowly her suspicions entering her voice. Morgana rose from the bed and stood beside the window.

"I didn't destroy the staff in the crypt, Merlin did." She whispered to her reflection.

"Merlin? He saved Camelot?" Gwen said incredulously, as she stood a few paces behind her lady. Both watching as the man in question walked through the courtyard, saying greetings to those he passed.

"Not the first time."

"Really? Wait, you got the credit for the staff! What about Merlin?"

"He didn't want any."

"Really?" Morgana turned at the tone in her maid's voice. Gwen's eyebrow was raised. She had been spending too much with herself and Gaius, Morgana noted.

"Really, Gwen. Now do you think you could fetch me some food from the kitchens? I'm afraid that I did not eat enough this morning." Effectively ending the conversation, she would have to tell Merlin what she had told Gwen. She didn't want him disregarding her statement.

"Alright. But we will talk about this when I get back." Gwen responded before turning and leaving the room. Morgana made her way over to her vanity and inspected her appearance, which had become slightly dishevelled from her interaction in the alcove. A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie.

"Enter." She called out, smiling to herself in the mirror, her ruby lips swollen from Merlin's kiss.

"My lady." She turned at the stranger's voice. A young maid curtsied in the doorway. She had short blonde hair, which was interspersed with brown strands. As she lifted her head Morgana saw clear brown eyes pierce her own. There was knowledge hidden in the depths of those brown eyes, too much for a serving girl. The girl before Morgana intrigued her, yet put her on edge.

"I come bearing a message." The girl started, Morgana noticed no hesitancy or nervousness in her voice. Most servants were wary of her, yet she had never seen this girl before who she stood proudly, looking directly at her.

"From who?" She asked, rising from the seat and standing tall. For some reason Morgana felt she had to prove herself to this servant girl.

"She did not say, my lady. Only that family comes first." Morgana froze. The message had to be from Morgause; only she would be so bold as to do something like this.

"And what is the message?" Morgana's heart began to race. She had missed her meeting with Morgause and that could only mean bad things. She clasped her hands tightly in front of her. She wished Merlin were with her in this moment, he would lay his hand on her shoulder and give her the support she desired.

"Here, my lady. I bid you good day." The girl stated, she extended her hand, in which a small scroll lay innocently on her palm. Morgana stepped up and received the scroll, managing to keep her fingers from trembling. She held the scroll tightly in her fingers and looked up at the girl who had not moved. The girl smiled softly at her and moved quickly from the room. Morgana stood rooted to the spot watching the doors.

Her mind was racing with possibilities. Morgause was getting bolder and more daring, that much was obvious to her, but she was frightened to know what she had planned. Should she tell Merlin? No, this was something just for her. _Family comes first. _The words swirled through her thoughts.

Morgause was her sister, her kin. She had spent a year with her, being tutored and loved like family. But Arthur was practically her brother; they'd grown up together and been each other's confidants during times when Uther was particularly harsh.

Gwen was like her sister and friend, someone who was undeniably loyal and had never given up hope for finding her. It hurt Morgana to think of what she had put her through, she had missed Gwen terribly while with Morgause. Uther had raised her and cared for her, in an unorthodox way, but that was Uther.

And Merlin, she didn't know where to begin. He had always been so kind and understanding, helping her with her magic in the very beginning. But he had turned on her, poisoned her. However she could tell he was desperate to try and make it up to her, plus he was a great kisser.

She had another choice to make. It seemed that this was life, deciding which path to travel, and not knowing which was the right one. Who was her true family? Who came first?

* * *

The smile could not be wiped off Morgause's face. Morgana had received the message. It was only a matter of time before she sought her out. She rubbed her hands together in glee as a smirk replaced her smile.

_What if she didn't seek her out? _Morgause shook her head; she really must stop doubting herself. Morgana would come to her, they were family after all. There was no stronger tie than blood, that was something she had drilled into Morgana over their year together, it helped to distance her from those she called friends.

Her plan was only just starting. If it went right Uther would be off the throne sooner than expected.

Cenred was irritating Morgause more than usual, his sourness had increased with their loss. She growled at the thought of the man who called himself King. She snorted a laugh when she remembered Cenred declaring that he would rule Camelot. She couldn't wait to tell Morgana, she would enjoy laughing at the man. He would be worse than Uther, if that were possible.

Morgause straightened up when she heard someone approach. "Oh, hello. Do you mind?" The maid's hands were full as she carried a tray of food, and nodded towards the doors in front of Morgause.

"Not at all." Morgause replied as she grasped the handle and opened it just enough for the maid. She had almost jumped when she heard her voice, forgetting about her spell.

"Thank you!" The maid gushed in gratitude. She entered the chambers as Morgause closed the door, glancing in to see Morgana jump and turn to her maid who called her attention. Morgause saw the scroll held tightly in her fist and smiled as she closed the door.

* * *

**AN: And the plot thickens! Morgause is in Camelot, in disguise. Gwen knows about Merlin saving Camelot. And Morgana has another choice to make. So many choices, so many cliffhangers. **

**What do you guys think? Did you guess that the maid was Morgause? What do you think she'll do next?**

**Review, tell me what you think. They are the catalysts for my writing. I will repeat what I have said before, I have major exams coming up so the updates will be sporadic, but I will try! For you I will try!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Could you please stop? I'm actually begging you!" Merlin pleaded with Arthur as he dodged another piece of fruit flying frighteningly close to his head.

"No. I'm having too much fun!" Arthur yelled across his chambers. Merlin dived beside the bed as an apple flew over his head. Arthur had decided to combine his two favourite past times, moving target practice and throwing things at Merlin.

"I worked hard to get you that food! Be grateful!" Merlin yelled as he ducked his head, dodging a roll by an inch. "Missed me!" He popped his head over the bed sending Arthur an infuriating smile.

Merlin closed his eyes as the grapes started hitting him in the face. "Stop!" He jumped up, his hands trying to swat the grapes still bombarding his face. He could hear Arthur laughing raucously. He sprinted over to the door and opened it in protection. He heard a clang on the other side of the door and poked his head around to see what it was.

"Now you're throwing cutlery. Are you trying to kill me?" Merlin asked pointlessly, hiding behind the door once more. "Eat your food, prat! I'm done!" Merlin called out shutting the door and leaving the prat. He marched off down the corridor, away from the prat, mumbling to himself.

"Merlin." He heard a soft whisper. He turned cautiously, seeing Morgana's head through a small gap in her doors.

"Yes?" He inched closer. Her eyes shiftily darted around the corridor. She beckoned him closer with a wave of her hand; he obliged and was pulled unceremoniously into her chambers.

"Morgana!" He exclaimed as his back met the wood of the door. She had moved away from him and was pacing relentlessly around her chambers. Her dress was crumpled as her hands repeatedly clenched the fabric; her hair had become disheveled as though her hands hand been run through it over and over again.

"Morgana." Merlin's voice was bathed in worry as he moved forward to intercept her. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to find a way to explain before she flung herself at him.

Her arms tightened his neck. His arms automatically came up to hold her, his hands running up and down her back as her head settled on his chest.

"Morgana…" He tried again. Her lips latched on to his silencing him. She kissed him fiercely, dominating. Her tongue tangled with his, he groaned at the feelings she invoked.

Morgana pushed herself against him fully as she pulled her mouth away to kiss down his neck. Merlin pulled in a deep breath, trying to figure out what was happening. It didn't help that Morgana's mouth lead a ruthless assault upon his neck. He moaned and pulled her face up to his.

"Morgana?" He nearly jumped back when she growled at him. She kissed him harshly again. He mumbled her name against her lips. She pulled away.

"I _need_ you." She whispered desperately, her lips latching again to his. His eyes were wide as the picture of anguish and hopelessness in her jade eyes stayed firmly in his mind. He released himself from her grip and held her by the shoulders.

"What happened?" He asked firmly. Morgana lost all her fight and stumbled back to her bed.

"Morgause." Merlin was kneeling in front of her the second the word passed her lips. His hands were roaming her face looking for any sign of hurt.

"What did she do?" He hissed. His deep voice caused her to shudder. Merlin, reading her shiver as terror, began to inspect her head more thoroughly.

"Merlin." She said softly, her hands coming up to cup his cheeks. "I'm fine. She gave me a… message is all." He stopped his hectic movements and gazed in to her eyes.

"What did it say?" His eyes begged her to tell him, to trust him. But that was the crux of the matter wasn't it? That's what it all comes down to, trust. Who did she trust more? This man who had betrayed her but then managed to bring her back. Or the sister who had shown up in her time of need but had caused her to do terrible, terrible things.

Her hands ran over his face, tracing it softly. Her hands travelled up to smooth his hair. She watched his blue eyes disappear under fluttering eyelids. She smiled softly at his peaceful expression, as her hands ran calmingly through his dark hair.

"Family comes first."

Morgana hoped with all her heart that she had made the right decision in not worrying Merlin about the true message. Merlin sighed and rested his forehead against her knees. He thought for a moment before tilting his head so his chin rested on her knees and watched her innocently.

"She's right." Her eyes widened, her hands falling to rest in her lap, "About family coming first." He stated. She pulled him up by his chin. "You have to choose, Morgana."

She shook her head. "I can't. Tell me, Merlin."

"You can, Morgana." He said his hands holding her face making her look straight in to his searching eyes. "I can't help you with this one. It's your choice." He said as his eyes full of hope that she would choose him, them. He stood and moved back.

"Why are you leaving this up to me?" She asked as she followed him to the door, wondering why he wasn't arguing with her, convincing her to choose her family in Camelot.

"Because I trust you." He said simply with a smile painting his face. She kissed him then. He pulled back flustered by her sudden attack.

"Really?"

"Really. You might not fully trust me yet, and you have a right to. But I do trust you, Morgana." She pulled him down for another passionate kiss. "I would love to stay, but early morning tomorrow with the prat." He pressed a chaste kiss to her rosy lips.

"Sleep well, Morgana." The door closed, leaving her on her own to puzzle through her dilemma.

* * *

Morgause watched as the manservant left the chambers with a dazed smile on his face. He needed to be dealt with. She'd heard what he told Morgana. She gritted her teeth and followed him through the corridors. If Morgana began to trust him then everything she had worked for would go up in flames.

"Excuse me?" He turned startled at the voice and sent her a gentle smile.

"Yes?"

'"Could you show me to the washrooms? I can't remember where they are." She said with a forced blush. He walked closer to her and plucked half of her bundle from her arms.

"Sure, follow me." He walked besides her, glancing over at her continuously. "Sorry, but I can't seem to remember your name."

"Anne." She said, trying out her false identity.

"I'm Merlin. New huh?"

"Yes, got the job a few days ago." She said with a smile.

"How are you finding it?"

"Oh, it's good." She said, trying to end the small talk. Her mind was focused on other matters, at the forefront, how to deal with this pesky serving boy.

"Just good?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Everyone has been welcoming." She said airily. She kept her eyes on the pile of clothes in her hands and she felt his eyes on her. He led her down stairs, through corridors and stopped in front of a plain wooden door.

"Well, here it is." He said with a grin. He moved and opened the door. Morgause glanced around the room, there was no one present. Good.

She followed him through the door, closing it with a jerk of her chin. Merlin spun around as it slammed. She dropped the clothes and shoved him in the chest. He let out a startled cry and fell down the small set of stairs. His head smacked harshly against the cold stone floor and his eyes closed. The clothes were flung up and scattered around his inert body at the bottom of the stairs.

Morgause made her way slowly down the steps, a smirk crossing her features. She knelt beside the servant.

"Plucking the thorn will be sweet." She whispered and checked his pulse before hovering her hand over his forehead. She took a deep breath and let the words of the Old Religion flow off her tongue. She stepped back and vanished the clothes with a word and wave of her hand.

She looked down at the servant and smirked before walking away from the washroom. She would leave Camelot for a while. She had done what she could; it was up to Morgana now. She held back a chuckle as she walked through the castle and out the gates.

Things were about to get interesting in Camelot.

* * *

**AN: Is Merlin okay? Who is Morgana going to choose? What is going to happen to Camelot?**

**How was it? More Mergana, and an evil plan is brewing! What do you think is going to happen? Tell me your guesses, I would love to know.**

**Review, tell me what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm starting to think you enjoy failing." Cenred hailed from his throne. Morgause stopped halfway in the hall. She glared meaningfully at the guards standing at the king's side.

"And what makes you say that?" She asked indignantly once they had left and closed the doors behind them.

"You're back, and there is no crown upon your head." Cenred stated, frustration seeping in his words.

"There was never going to be a crown upon my head. That right is reserved for someone else." She stated simply.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me." Cenred replied with a seductive smirk adorning his face. Morgause waved her hand, dismissing his comment.

"Not meant for you either. I have started to sow the seeds of destruction in Camelot though." Cenred leant forward, the leather clothes creaking with his movements.

"And?" He asked intrigued with what the blonde beauty had done.

"I have a new trick up my sleeve." Morgause said smiling as she pulled at the sleeve of her red dress.

"A trick that will bring about Uther's downfall?" Cenred rose from the throne, his eyes locked on Morgause's. She smirked up at him.

"It may take time for this one to do their work. They, sadly, don't posses the gift, but when you want to bring Uther down…. Just say the word and they will being their work."

"Now! I want him gone as soon as possible." Morgause smirked delighted at his enthusiasm at seeing Camelot fall, that was one thing she couldn't fault him on.

"Good to know we are on the same page, Cenred." She said before turning abruptly and walking to the doors.

"Where are you going?" He called out, now seated back on his throne.

"To bring about Uther's downfall of course." Morgause stated with a smile and left the hall. Cenred lounged on his throne, his mind whirling about this new 'trick' Morgause had. Her previous trick had failed, she had better make this one good or there would be hell to pay. No one makes King Cenred look like a fool.

* * *

"Merlin, just in time for dinner." Gaius called to the warlock who had stumbled through the door.

"Great. Thanks, Gaius." He said, sitting down and rubbing the back of his head.

"Something wrong?" Gaius raised an eyebrow at his ward. Merlin glanced up innocently his hand dropping to the table.

"Nope. Nothing." He began greedily eating the broth, breaking the small piece bread up and dipping it in before shoving it in his mouth.

"Busy day?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Merlin sighed heavily shoveling more food in his mouth. Gaius shook his head at the boy's manners, he still hadn't learnt. They ate quietly, Gaius glancing up whenever Merlin touched the back of his head.

"Arthur hit you in the head?"

"No, not that I can remember." Merlin answered slowly. Gaius pushed his empty bowl away from him and stood.

"Need me to look at it?" He began to move around the table. Merlin shot from his seat, backing away from the physician.

"No, no. It's fine. Really. Just tired." Merlin babbled walking backwards to his room. Gaius watched him suspiciously, the boy had never cared about his own health.

"Alright, get some rest." Gaius said unnecessarily as Merlin closed his door. He pottered around his chambers for a while, his eyes returning to the closed door at random intervals.

_Maybe it was nothing, or it could be something._ Gaius sighed, he could never tell with Merlin. Arthur was right about one thing, he truly was a riddle.

* * *

Merlin strode through the corridors, a smile lighting his face. The bump on his head had gone down in the two days since he had woken up in the washrooms. He still wondered how he got there…

"What's got you in such a mood this morning?" Gwen asked as she spotted him, practically skipping toward her.

"Arthur told me to muck the stables."

"And when have you liked mucking out the stables?" Gwen asked cautiously.

"Never. But I've already done it! So… free morning." Merlin said with a wide grin, Gwen couldn't help but smile with him. His moods were infectious, even on a bad day. She rearranged the basket of clothes in to a more comfortable position in her arms.

"Well, since you're free how about a little help? I'm heading to the washrooms." She asked, with a small smile.

"No." Merlin said suddenly, catching both of them off guard. His hand came up to rub the back of his head involuntarily.

"Oh, alright then." Gwen said surprised that his rejection hurt so much, before moving around him.

"Gwen, it's not…" Merlin started.

"It's okay, Merlin. I get it. She's in her chambers." She said with an understanding smile.

"Who?" Gwen stared at him before he blushed at the implications. "No, it's not… Oh, bugger it." He said still blushing.

"Go, Merlin. You can help next time."

"I will! I'll make it up to you, Gwen." He called as she walked away. She turned at the corner to smile at him.

"I know you will." Merlin watched her leave with a grateful smile. He never thought he would have a friend like Gwen. She was one of a kind.

He continued walking through the castle, now with a purpose unlike his random wanderings before. Morgana might have made a decision, he thought happily, before sobering. What if it wasn't him? What if she'd chosen Morgause?

He'd given her two days to think about her choice. He hadn't talked to her in that time but it was for the best, he had told himself. She needed to make this choice on her own, without any outside interference. That way he would know where she truly stood.

He frowned as he walked, stopping as he came to a window overlooking the courtyard. It was a nice day, people were happily milling about outside. No concern or fear of magic, just happy to be alive. Merlin was slightly jealous of their naivety and innocence, he'd been through so much, lost so much. He sighed, resting his hands on the windowsill and gazing out at the great citadel of Camelot.

He straightened up sharply, his head snapping back as a voice rang loud in his ears.

_It's time._

Merlin rolled his neck. He straightened to his full height, pushing his shoulders back and raising his chin. He spun gracefully and strode purposefully toward the throne room. He had been close to Arthur and Morgana for so long that he knew how to walk like a royal, and that was exactly what he did.

A dark smirk adorned his face as he walked.

He turned a corner and came upon a lone guard. The guard turned to him and nodded in greeting before turning back to his post.

"Phillip." Merlin said darkly, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Ah, sure." He replied startled at being spoken to and that Merlin knew his name. He watched as Merlin sidled up beside him and indicated with his fingers to come closer. He leant closer to the servant.

Merlin's hand swung up and held the side of his face, his thumb pushing on to the centre of his forehead. The guard watched wide-eyed as Merlin's blue eyes turned gold as he spoke.

"_Æhtgeweald __þæs__bréostgeþanc __ond__bánsele __æt__æfterhyrige mín bebýt_."

Merlin watched with fascination as Phillip's eyes glowed gold before turning to emotionless pools of brown.

"Follow." Merlin strode away, hearing Phillip follow his steps. He turned to the throne room, pleased that it was empty. He entered and closed the doors behind Phillip.

_It is done. _He thought, his magic tracing the path to where the voice resided.

_What is done? _The reply was immediate. Merlin smirked at the confusion and worry in the voice.

_What you asked. Throne room. Five minutes. _He broke the connection and glided toward the throne with an evil smile. He sat down slowly, relishing the feel of being in the King's seat.

"Phillip." He called as he lounged in the chair. He watched happily as the guard's head snapped to attention.

"My lord." Merlin shivered, delighted at the title.

"Gather the royals and tell them their presence is required in the throne room."

He almost clapped his hands in glee as Phillip went to do his bidding. He'd wanted to use that spell for a while now, Gaius was the only thing stopping him but now… Now he could do whatever he wished.

His fingers idly tapped the wooden arm of the throne as he waited, wondering who would show first. The voice or the royals?

* * *

**AN: **Oho! What's up with Merlin? Who's the voice? And what is Merlin planning on doing now?

I have finished writing this story, but it needs refining. But only a few more chapters to go, a lot more action on the way. (Not that kind either, no thanks to FF and the new guidelines! Also, I should be studying for my exams but this is a lot more exciting, don't you think?

Review, tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

A gust of wind blew through the hall and Merlin let his smirk widen. "Curiosity won out over common sense then?" He asked innocently.

"You have done it? Already?" Morgause approached the lounging servant surprised by him once again. She was shocked by his dominating presence in the room.

"It is being done as we speak." He replied picking at his fingernails. Morgause stopped at the foot of the dais, suddenly afraid to approach further. The spell had cmpletely changed his personality, from what little she knew of him, but there was a tangible pulsing that surrounded the air around him. She didn't understand what it was but she needed to stay on his good side at all costs.

"I underestimated you."

"Many do." She pulled in a deep breath at the piercing dark glare in his blue eyes. Anger fuelled the fire within. This was what she'd wanted, wasn't it? The throne, yes, but this boy was something else.

"You can step down now." She commanded walking to the dais. Merlin laughed loudly, sneering down at her. He shook his head simply. "I command you." Morgause hissed.

Merlin made a whooshing sound and passed his hand over his head as he smiled pityingly at her. "You will wait for our guests. Quietly." He said boldly flicking his wrist in her direction.

She gasped as his eyes turned gold. She found her body moving up and to the side of the hall behind on of the pillars. She tried to use her magic to free herself, when that failed she struggled. Her futile attempts stopped when the throne doors opened and her eyes turned to the guests.

"What is the meaning of this?" She heard Uther yell at the man on the throne. Arthur and Morgana followed cautiously behind the king, their mouths falling open as they spotted Merlin.

"Phillip, the door." Merlin called over their heads.

They turned to see the guard closing and locking the heavy doors, "My lord." He said standing guard in front of them. Uther turned furiously toward Merlin. He marched forwards his finger pointing threateningly at the servant.

"Get off my throne and you may keep your head." The King hissed. Merlin just smiled broadly at the man.

"Merlin, get down from there." Arthur had rushed up beside his father, trying in vain to diffuse the situation.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Morgana asked gently. Merlin's eyes moved to hers before looking to Morgause, who was hidden from the royals.

"What should have been done long ago. Phillip, fetch the physician." Merlin ordered. The royals turned to see the guard nod before leaving the room. Merlin waved his hand before they turned back, locking the doors with his magic.

"Why is he obeying you?" Uther yelled, desperate for answers.

"Loyalty." Merlin replied in a monotone. "I realise that's a foreign concept to you, Uther. What with that situation and all." His hand waved toward Morgana who glared at the two men. Uther visibly paled at his words.

"How do you know about that?" He whispered harshly. Merlin tapped his head condescendingly ignoring Uther's glare.

"I know many things, Uther. Most pertaining to your so called _family_." He said watching the royals either glare or look on in confusion. "Will you come willingly or do I have to make you?" Merlin asked to the ceiling his head tilted toward the side of the hall.

He listened as Morgause walked from behind her pillar, her face blank apart from a small smirk. The royals watched with widening eyes as the witch approached them slowly.

"You!" Uther and Arthur hissed at her. Arthur reached for his sword and tried tugging it from his scabbard. He pulled and pulled but it wouldn't budge. Morgause raised an eyebrow at Merlin who smiled innocently.

"Underestimated." She whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Morgana asked, her frightened eyes moving between Merlin and Morgause.

"My original plan has changed slightly." Morgause stated slightly miffed about the events. Their questioning was interrupted by a strong knock on the door. Merlin's eyes simply glowed and the doors opened.

Those present watched as the physician entered, his eyes roving over the scene not believing what they saw. "Merlin, what are you doing?" He questioned sternly.

"Changing destiny." Merlin declared as he rose from the seat, towering over everyone.

"You can't, Merlin." Gaius cried out as he moved in front of the royals directly below Merlin. Merlin bent down to look at the physician.

"I can. And I will." He hissed at the old man, his blue eyes darkening. "I have spent too long being overlooked." Merlin announced to the small gathering as he rose. "Too long cowering in fear, hiding who I am."

"Merlin, stop this." Morgana pleaded. He spared her a glance before looking to Morgause who was watching; intrigued to know where he was headed. He sent her a small wink before turning to the royals.

"You will no longer address me as Merlin, but by my other name." He said simply. The confusion obvious in everyone's eyes but Gaius's as he realised where his ward was going.

"Merlin!" he yelled as he stepped up to the dais. His foot stopped in mid air above the step. Merlin chuckled at the physician.

"This time has been long coming. You won't know what my name means," he said waving at the royals who were utterly confused by his behaviour and with his comment, "but you will." He continued looking directly at Morgause.

"I am Emrys." He sat back in the throne at the declaration. Morgause's jaw dropped. Gaius shied away from the royals who were looking between Morgause and Merlin, hoping for someone to explain what that meant.

"You can't be." The witch whispered. "That's a myth." Merlin held his hand up to stop her.

"A prophecy, not a myth." He corrected.

"All this time, in Camelot. I never would have known."

"Neither did he." Merlin said with a smile as he pointed at Uther. Morgause let out an involuntary chuckled with him as she stepped forward, passing the royals and the physician and up the dais without stopping.

"Magical barrier?" She asked conversationally as she took Arthur's throne to Merlin's right.

"What else?" He said turning in his chair to smile at her. "Thank you, by the way." He said honestly.

"For what?"

"Showing me the way, the dark. It's like a warm, snuggly blanket." Merlin said sweetly, causing shivers to run down everyone's backs.

"What are you going to do with them?" Morgause asked plainly staring at the irritated king.

"That is why you are here. It is your plan." Merlin stated like a parent would a child.

"Not exactly."

"True. But this is a bit more exciting."

"It certainly is, Emrys."

* * *

**AN:**Merlin is working with Morgause! Everyone knows he is Emrys and that he has magic! What is going to happen now? Can anybody stop them?

Long awaited but WOAH! Drama in Camelot! When is there not? Things are changing and not necessarily for the best. Short chapter, I know, but things are building up!

Review, tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

"People of Camelot." Uther began as he stood on the balcony over looking the courtyard filled with citizens. It had taken two days for Merlin and Morgause to finally bend Uther to their will, using numerous threats of magic and harm against Arthur and Morgana. Morgause had led the preceding's while Merlin stood like a menacing shadow glaring at the king.

Uther stood at the edge of the balcony, alone. Arthur, Morgana and Gaius were locked away in the throne room, enchanted servants would bring in food and water and leave them be. The knights had been swiftly moved to the dungeons, along with the councillors while Morgause went around enchanting the guards to their will. All in all, their take over had been smooth and unquestioning, but now was the real test.

"I still don't agree with this." Morgause hissed in Merlin's ear.

"Of course you don't. You want the crown on your head." He hissed back, nudging her behind him with his shoulder. Merlin stood near the balcony entrance, hidden in the shadows watching Uther through narrowed eyes.

"I give up my claim to the throne." Uther announced hesitantly. He wasn't under a spell. Merlin wanted Uther to know exactly what was happening. "By giving up my claim and title, Prince Arthur is also stripped of his."

Whispering among the gathered crown increased at the news that Arthur would no longer be prince. Most citizens were hopeful that he would be a better King than his father yet this news had crushed their hopes. There was no one to save them.

"However," Uther cried over the noise. "It has been decided by the council that the crown shall be passed to someone who will allow Camelot to prosper and not kill innocents for being gifted with something they had no control over."

Uther's hands fisted around the crown he was holding in clammy hands. He was shaking with anger from the words he was forced to say. A collective gasp was heard through the crowd as his words sunk in and the implications behind them. _Magic_. The word travelled like a wild fire from ear to ear. Merlin let a grin form on his face.

"That person has saved and protected us from the moment he arrived. He has saved my life and my sons many times whilst living in constant fear of death." Uther continued, trying to hold back his anger and shame.

"On this day, let it be known that I, Uther Pendragon, forfeit my right to the throne of Camelot and hand it over to the all powerful Emrys."

The crowd was full of whispers as they wondered who Emrys was. A few gasps run out in the crowd as people knew the name from the prophecy.

Merlin stepped forward in the silence. He wore a deep blue, silk tunic and black breeches. His hands were clasped behind his back as he neared the rail. Jaws dropped as people recognised the servant standing proudly beside Uther.

"Citizens of Camelot." His voice echoed powerfully over the crowd. "I accept the crown and in the morrow I will be crowned. I will say now, that my first decree will be lifting the ban on magic."

Not a sound was heard. Merlin turned to Uther, plucked the crown from his fists and waited for him to move.

"After you, Uther." He hissed watching the former king walk from the balcony.

"In time, you will understand." Merlin said to the crowd before leaving them to their thoughts, the crown hanging loosely in his hands. He watched as guards lead Uther to the dungeon.

He turned to Morgause and handed her the crown, "Shine it for me, will you sweetheart?" He walked off before she could reply.

* * *

"He's been enchanted."

"He wouldn't do something like this otherwise."

"And how would you know? He has magic. He is evil." Arthur hissed at Gaius and Morgana.

"He's had magic his whole life, has he ever acted like this before now?" Gaius questioned.

"Well, no."

"He warned you against Morgause. Why would he work with her now? He has stopped her before at great risk." Gaius stated looking sadly at Morgana. She placed her hand on his arm in forgiveness.

"Then what can we do?" Arthur asked, desperate to do something. He'd been locked with Gaius and Morgana in the throne room for the better part of two days as Merlin and Morgause went about their 'revolution' as they called it. Merlin had conjured food and drink for them, but minimal amounts. He had said they needed to learn what it was like to be hungry and suffer.

"I don't know. This is something I'm not familiar with." Gaius sighed unhappily. "I can't do anything without my books. And most of the time the only way to stop whatever magical threat there is... it's all Merlin."

"Wait, do you remember what he said about the darkness?" Morgana started slowly. Not really sure she was going but she had a gut feeling it was the right track.

"When he was talking to Morgause?" Arthur asked as he stretched his legs out in front of him. They were siting in a small circle, Gaius leaning against one of the pillars that lined the throne room.

"Yes. He thanked her for showing it to him. That it was like a blanket."

"So? What are you saying that we take away his blankie?" Arthur asked with snort.

"That's precisely what I'm saying." Morgana leant over and smacked him on the shoulder.

"It could work." Gaius piped up, trying to remember something in his books.

"What do we do?"

"Make him remember?"

Gaius looked at Morgana, "That might actually work. If we can get through to Merlin, he might be able to break whatever enchantment he is under."

"Just how powerful is he?" Arthur asked, Morgana leant forward to hear Gaius's answer.

"The most powerful warlock to ever exist." Merlin announced from the open doors with a grin. He straightened his clothes and walked up to the throne.

"Phillip, we forgot someone." He called over his shoulder sending Arthur a smug smirk.

"Who, my lord?"

"Guinevere."

"What are you going to do with her?" Arthur yelled, rising to his feet as Phillip left the room to find her.

"Make her do her job. Fetch water, food. What? Did you think she would be warming my bed for me?" Merlin asked with an evil smile. Arthur fumed where he stood red-faced. Morgana tugged on his pant leg to try and pull him down.

"Already tried that." Merlin stated flippantly, antagonising Arthur. Morgana and Gaius looked at Merlin shocked by his words.

"How dare you!" Arthur yelled as he ran forward. Merlin's eyes glowed as he slowed time and moved to stand in front of Arthur. He grasped him around the neck and let time return to its normal speed.

Arthur choked at the sudden pressure on his neck. Morgana stood from her place on the floor hoping to diffuse the tension without anyone getting hurt.

Merlin sneered at Arthur as his grip tightened, "Take care with how you speak to your King." He shoved Arthur back to Morgana by his throat.

"My lord. We found Guinevere." Philip announced as he entered gripping the frightened maid's arm tightly.

"Don't be shy Guinevere." Merlin started as he walked towards her. "My bed is plenty warm." He said glancing over Arthur who glared at him but was held back by Morgana.

Gwen looked at the floor. Merlin grabbed her chin and pulled her head up. "Where is my friend?" she asked softly. Merlin didn't answer as he kept his eyes on hers. "The one I helped pick flowers for Morgana, the one who, if I guessed right, healed my father." Merlin's thumb had begun to softly stroke her cheek.

"The one you kissed after you thought he'd died?" Merlin asked softly. Gwen blushed slightly as she nodded.

"He's gone." Merlin declared letting go of her chin. "I require food and beverages, enough for all those in the room." He moved back to his throne, raising an eyebrow at the maid. Her eye had begun to fill with water at his behaviour.

"Do you need help doing your job? Get to it! I'm not wasting my magic on these people." He ordered harshly as she scuttled from the room, hopefully to the kitchens. "Morgana, come here." He stated, not looking her way.

"Don't, Morgana." Arthur whispered.

"Gwen almost got through. I have to try." She whispered back as she rose and walked up the dais. Merlin rose when she stood in front of him.

"Have you told them?" He asked quietly.

"Told them what, my lord?" She tacked on quickly, knowing how much the title pleased him. Merlin kissed her quickly, passionately. His arms around her waist tugged her roughly against him. He released her lips and looked in her eyes, forgetting the small audience present.

"Your magic." She shook her head and brought her hands up to his face. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I lied about Guinevere." Merlin whispered in her ear, kissing her neck softly. "She's never warmed my bed. That honour is reserved for you, my lady." He kissed up her neck, delighted in her small gasps.

"Merlin." She pulled away from him gently. "This isn't you. Morgause has you under some enchantment." Merlin pushed her away from him in disgust.

"You-"

"Do you remember the first spell you showed me?" She butted in, stopping his tirade. He was silent for a while. Before he slowly shook his head.

Morgana took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she tried to remember the spell he'd performed. She kept her eyes closed as the doors opened and the clack of shoes against the stones was audible in the tense hall.

"Merlin?" Morgause questioned as she approached the dais. Merlin's blue eyes were fixed on Morgana as she cupped her hands together and brought them up to her mouth.

"_Blostma._" Morgana kept her hands closed, feeling a small weight resting in her palms. The hall was deathly quiet. She felt Arthur's eyes boring into her. She felt the questions and confusion.

Gaius's sad eyes were watching his ward, hoping that he was still there and able to fight off Morgause if Morgana got through.

Morgause was standing back from the pair on the dais. Her eyes narrowed, waiting for something to happen.

Morgana held her breath, hoping with everything she had that this would work. She had never tried this spell, only going off what she'd seen Merlin do. He hadn't taught her this. He hadn't had time. The silence in the hall was thick as everyone watched with a baited breath, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

**AN: **Will Morgana get through to Merlin? Will she be able to stop his madness? Or is Morgause's enchantment too powerful?

Dark!Merlin is fun to write! But what will he do next?

Review, tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin's blue eyes were fixed intently on Morgana's pale hands. Morgana hesitantly opened her hands. She let out a small sob at the small strawberry in her palm. Her jade eyes began to water as she clenched her fist.

She raised her shaking fist. Ready to chuck the blasted fruit away when Merlin's hand caught hers. She glanced up at him with shocked eyes. he didnt meet her gaze rather stared at her hand holding the berry.

His pale fingers pried hers open and plucked the strawberry. His blue eyes were wide and watering as he rolled the berry between his fingers. He shivered violently before holding the berry in his fist gently.

"You thought you're little magic trick would stop me?" he asked her, his voice echoed menacingly in the quiet hall. She let out another sob before straightening up and pulling herself together.

"Yes." She told him more fiercely than she felt. His eyes glanced up at her through his lashes with alarming softness before he grabbed her upper arm tightly with his left hand.

"Well you were wrong. And now you should be punished." He hissed. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and she suddenly found herself falling and landing in a heap against a stone floor, the sound of Arthur yelling her name ringing in her ears. She placed her head in her hands and let her tears fall as she awaited the punishment set by the man who wasn't Merlin. Not her Merlin, not any more.

She jumped when a hand pressed against her shoulder. She shuffled back away from the touch. Her watery eyes stared at Merlin as he knelt before her.

"God, Morgana. I'm so sorry. Are you hurt? I'm sorry!" Merlin apologised, his face etched with worry as he pulled his hand back. Morgana dried her eyes and stared at Merlin before a massive grin spread across her lips and she launched herself at him. She tackled him to the ground wrapping him in a tight hug. Merlin huffed before pulling her tightly against him with a laugh.

She squeezed him tightly before pulling back and looking into his eyes. He didn't have time to say anything before her lips were firmly against his. Her tongue dived into his mouth with a passion that had been missing for too long in his opinion. He rolled her over and to control of the kiss, his hands roaming the side of her body.

He pulled away breathlessly and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm just glad your back." She breathed against his lips before pressing another kiss to them. He groaned and pulled back. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to stand.

"I need to sort this out." He said softly. She nodded. They were in trouble now. Arthur knew she had magic, Merlin was apparently running the kingdom with his magic, and Morgause was still out there.

"How? What are you going to do?" Merlin turned away and began pacing, his hands running through his hair.

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know!" He said in increased agitation. She pulled his hands from his dark hair and cupped his face. She waited for him to breathe before she spoke.

"You'll figure it out. I know you will." Merlin shook his head sadly and pulled away. He sat heavily upon the bed. Morgana finally turned around and took in the opulent guest room, she guessed somewhere in the east wing of the castle. They were far from the throne room. She guessed Merlin had brought them here for that reason.

"Gwen!" Merlin yelled standing before his eyes flashed gold and he disappeared from her eyes. She blinked and shook her head as she took a mental note to have him teach her that. She sat in the spot he had vacated and thought. They needed to stop Morgause, save Arthur, Gaius, and Uther, and make it so that Merlin was innocent. She flopped back on the soft bed and closed her eyes as she thought.

* * *

Morgana woke up to the sound of voices coming down the hall. As she gained alertness she shot up and ran to hide behind the changing screen then silently cursed herself for the choosing the obvious hiding spot. She held her breath as the door opened.

"-just in here. I thought it was best."

"I still can't believe you were telling the truth when we first met!"

"Why does no one ever believe me?" Merlin asked fondly. Morgana peaked her head around and saw him closing the door as he spoke to Gwen standing in the middle of the room.

"Because of reasons like this." The maid responded sadly, she turned to take in the room and spotted Morgana. "Morgana! You're okay!" She cried out before running up to hug her mistress. Morgana responded gratefully and saw Merlin's face fall over her maids shoulder.

"Merlin?" She questioned as she pulled out of Gwen's embrace.

"Did you really think I would hurt her?" He asked quietly, his eyes filling with water as he stared at Gwen. She opened her mouth to reply before she closed it. Merlin took a deep breath and shook his head, clearing the thoughts away.

"Never mind that. We need to fix this." He stated firmly, all sense of despair gone from his voice.

"We?" Gwen asked latching on to the change of subject.

"Well, probably me. But you two come up with a plan. You're both smart and extremely clever when you want to be." He said directing the last part toward Morgana who just raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Morgause still cares for you, so my taking you away for _punishment_ might push her over the edge. Arthur and Gaius and liabilities, I will need them out of the way to battle Morgause. I can't bare any of them getting hurt. You two should probably go down to the dungeons and free Uther and the Knights, but only at my signal. Any earlier and I will be in big trouble."

Morgana and Gwen glanced at each other in surprise as Merlin rattled off orders like Arthur would his knights. His demeanour was no longer that of a servant but of a powerful being who commanded respect and loyalty with his words. They listened and sat around the table as he elaborated his ideas, occasionally tweaking a few areas when Morgana or Gwen piped up with a query.

"That good?" He asked as he leant back in the wooden chair exhausted from their planning.

"I think so." Morgana said looking to Gwen for reassurance. She nodded firmly with a small smile. "Definitely." The women turned to Merlin who scrubbed his face before rising quickly and straightening his clothes. Their mouths dropped open as he smirked darkly toward them.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked feeling fear at the look her friend was sending her.

"I need to act the part for her to believe me while I get Arthur and Gaius out of there." Merlin said as the smirk dropped and he sent them an apologetic smile. At their sighs of relief and nods of understanding he turned back to his darker self and strode from the room without looking back.

"I'm worried, Gwen. Morgause or Uther could hurt him, or both! I can't stand this." Morgana blurted out as she kept her eyes on the door waiting, desperately for Merlin to come back.

"I know. So am I, Morgana. But we have to trust him only he can fix this. You got him back though." She said gently, her hand squeezing Morgana's shoulder. Her lady sighed before turning to her long time friend.

"What would I do without you?" She asked before holing her hands tightly. 'And now we wait." She sighed and turned her eyes back to the wooden doors as they waited for Merlin's signal with bated breaths.

* * *

**AN: **Merlin's back and with a plan! What is he going to do? What will Uther do? So many questions!

So I re-wrote this chapter before posting it because I didn't like what I had. It seemed like everything was too rushed but now you have this! The next update may take longer than previously as real life is getting in the way, dammit! I have finals coming up and need to work hard on those, but you will get your chapters! I won't leave you waiting, for too long. S

The story is nearing it's end as well. :( But I have many more stories in progress! ;)

Review, tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

"Where is she? What have you done?!"

"Where is my sister?"

Merlin was bombarded with questions as soon as he entered the hall. Stalking forward to the throne he ignored their queries with a smirk as he sat. Although it didn't look it, it hurt him that Arthur thought he was capable of hurting Morgana, but he had to keep up the façade for all of them. If Morgause figured out that he was back too soon, all hell would break loose.

"She is being… tended to." He announced purposefully, he sent a glance toward Gaius, hoping the physician would catch on. He received an imperceptible nod and relaxed into the throne. Gaius was on his side, that may come in handy.

"If you have hurt my sister…" Morgause warned as she approached the dais while Arthur collapsed beside Gaius in despair.

"You'll what? You don't control me Morgause. You seem to forget who you are talking to." He sneered at her. He could see her carefully placed mask falling under the worry and anger for Morgana.

Merlin scarily enjoyed lording over them, the power and freedom he felt was overwhelming. It was as though his desire to do something had culminated in this, him on the throne even if it was only for a short while longer. But he decided to enjoy it while he had it and get rid of any resentment toward Morgause. He would enjoy this.

"I will fight you." She hissed conjuring a ball of flame in her hand. He heard Arthur gasp and start to rise, still willing to protect his servant. His gesture filled Merlin's heart with hope he kept well hidden from his features.

"And you will loose." He stated as he rose to stand in front of her. He waved his hand over hers and dispelled the flame. "I am Emrys."

"That you are." Their heads turned to the doors at the young voice. A young boy waltzed through with a calm smile on his face.

_Hello, Emrys._

"Mordred?" Merlin moved around Morgause to stop in front of the druid. He had grown much since their last meeting, and aged, Merlin noted with despair. He had lost his childhood.

"At your command, my lord Emrys." The druid said kneeling in front of the warlock.

"Gaius, that's the boy-" Arthur was hushed by a withered hand slapping his head and a harsh glare.

Merlin ignored Arthur, his sole focus on the boy in front of him who was supposedly the bane of his destiny. "Why are you here?"

"To serve you." He stated as he rose to meet Merlin's eyes.

"You said you wouldn't forgive me." Mordred glanced down at his feet in shame.

"I was a child then. And I realised you and helped more than hindered. You saved me in Camelot and with the Druids. And now you have brought magic back." He said with a bright smile, looking innocent for the first time in a while.

"Do you swear to serve me? Swear your loyalty and do what I ask?" Merlin asked as a plan began to form in his mind.

"I do." Mordred answered without hesitation. Merlin clapped his hands together as a smile spread across his face.

"I need you to take the Prince and Gaius to the dungeons. Put them in a cell away from the knights." He stated as he turned and sent a smug look at Morgause. Mordred moved quickly over to the Prince and helped the physician stand with genuine care.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Arthur yelled as he tried to pull away from Mordred.

_Go with him, Arthur. You will be safe. _Arthur's head whipped toward Merlin, who paid him no mind and stared at Morgause as he sat in the throne. Arthur's mouth dropped open in shock at the voice in his head.

"Merlin?" Mordred seized his arm and lead the dumbstruck prince from the room. "Merlin? Merlin!" Arthur's cries were drowned out as the wooden doors shut behind them.

"Where is my sister?" Morgause demanded.

"Safe."

"Safe? You expect me to believe that?"

"As safe as she can be after all you've done."

"All I've done? Most of this was your doing, Emrys."

"That isn't my name." Merlin hissed, his anger bubbling up inside him, his magic itching for a fight.

"What?" Morgause asked genuinely confused by his statement She shook her head and stood a few steps in front of Merlin. "Hiding another name and destiny are we?" Her smirk irritated Merlin to no end.

"No, just the one to end yours." He thrust his palms out and watched the sorceress fly back and land heavily on the flagstone floor. She scrabbled up and glared at Merlin.

"You broke the spell."

"No. Your sister did." He ducked to the left quickly as a fireball whizzed past his head. Turning and pointing his hand to the ground at her feet he was satisfied when a wall of fire trapped Morgause. He watched as she fought to get through the flames but her magic was no match for his, his powers continued to amaze him.

_Mordred, tell Morgana it's time. _Merlin thought to the druid. He quickly cut off the connection as a loud crack thundered in the hall.

Merlin's eyes widened as the ceiling above him began to crack. The black lines shot thorugh the stone, growing as the stones shook. He shot a weary glance at a smirking Morgause whose hands were raised above her head.

Gritting his teeth he pushed his left hand to the ceiling and his right at Morgause as the cracking grew louder and rubble began to fall. He shook with the effort of holding up the rubble and keeping Morgause in the ring of fire. His whole body tensed as each falling stone increased the pressure on his shield.

"You may be Emrys, but you will fail." Morgause taunted. Merlin breathed deeply as more rubble fell. Morgause laughed as Merlin struggled under the weight, as she looked deceivingly calm in her fire circle. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he tried to maintain both spells but knowing he would have to stop one.

But which one? If he let her free she would kill him. If he stopped his shield he would die, but then she would be free. Taking a deep breath merlin brought one of his hands down and waited for the inevitable.

* * *

"Arthur! Gaius! Are you alright?" Morgana and Gwen ran up to the men who stumbled into the room. Gwen hugged Arthur tightly before leading Gaius over to a chair. Arthur swept up Morgana in a rare hug.

"Are you hurt?" He whispered in her ear. She shook her head and let out a small laugh.

"No, Merlin didn't hurt me." She felt Arthur relax as he let her go with a smile. "How did you get here?"

Arthur stepped aside as Mordred entered the room. "You remember Mordred." He stated as Morgana's eyes took in the teen standing before her.

"Mordred?" Morgana walked up to the druid boy and pulled him into a hug with a smile. Mordred sent a wide-eyed glance at Arthur before placing his hands awkwardly around Morgana.

"Is everything alright? What happened when I left?" Morgana asked letting go of Mordred and sitting at the table with the others.

"I shouted at Morgause, she shouted at me. Then Merlin came back." Arthur growled the last part resting his head in his hands.

"My guess is that he's going to fight her." All heads shot to Gaius in shock, but Mordred who looked solemnly at the ground where he stood beside the door.

"He can't…" Morgana started her worry reaching new levels. She knew how powerful Morgause was and she was sure Merlin didn't stand a chance.

"He could. But it will be hard. Morgause has training he doesn't. But his magic is so natural, as natural as breathing, it will protect him at all costs." Gaius stated wearily as the events caught up with him.

"You speak as though his magic is like another person." Mordred stated with narrowed eyes. Gaius stared at the boy before nodding his head slowly.

"You should know better than anyone."

"What is that supposed to mean?' Gwen asked quietly for everyone.

"Merlin and I share the same type of instinctual magic. As does Morgana." Mordred stated sending the Seer a small smile, more a twitch of his lips. "He is more powerful than I, he hardly needs spells but they only strengthen his magic and channel it to his will. Whereas Morgause has… an inclination toward magic but has had to spend most of her life learning the art that comes naturally to us."

Arthur and Gwen stared at the young boy and Morgana in wonder. Morgana looked down at her hands wondering what powers resided in them and what she was capable of doing. She glanced up when Mordred sucked in a loud breath and scrunched up his face.

"Merlin says it's time, Morgana." Gwen stood up from the chair pulling Morgana with her.

"I have to help him."Morgana said in a daze, blinking her eyes slowly as they hardened in her determination to save Merlin.

"Morgana, you can't. What Mordred said may be true, but how much do you actually know about magic?" Gwen questioned with imploring eyes. Morgana opened her mouth to argue but instead turned to Mordred with bright eyes.

"Help him." Mordred and Morgana locked eyes for a while before the druid nodded and quickly left the room. Gwen hustled Arthur from the table.

"Wait, what are we doing?"

"Freeing your father, and the knights." Morgana stated simply with a raised brow.

"Why?"

Morgana huffed in annoyance, "How else do you expect to win back the kingdom? I fear for the future of this kingdom if you're in charge." She muttered to herself as she strode to the door not waiting for them to catch up.

"Hang on! What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur called out as he followed her from the room, Gwen hurrying to catch up shaking her head at the royals antics.

Gaius watched them go with a fond smile before looking over at the bed. With a smile he rose from his seat and settled on the thick mattress.

Maybe just a short rest wouldn't hurt… he thought as he slipped off into dreams with a smile.

* * *

**AN: Merlin's fighting Morgause. Morgana, Gwen and Arthur are going to free the knights and Uther. Mordred is going to help Merlin. And Gaius is... Sleeping. Give him a break, he's getting old. **

**I have had to rewrite the entire ending to this fic, my mind keeps changing ideas, but I do like where it's going. Do you? Mordred came out of the blue, but I thought... Why not?**

**OMG! Merlin Season 5! Gah! I'm so excited. I wanted to get this up before then but if you read it after... It was good wasn't it? Colin is so buff now! I can't wait. **

**Review, tell me what you think. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Morgause laughed as she stepped calmly over the dwindling flames. She stood a few paces from merlin and crossed her arms as he struggled under the weight of the roof. She sneered as she saw him shake under the pressure, the sweat beading on his forehead.

Merlin tried to stay calm by taking in deep breaths but it was no use. He was panicking. Morgause was out, could cause as much havoc as she wanted, and here he was trapped trying to hold up the caving roof.

The ceiling gave groaned and shuddered as another piece fell down onto Merlin's shield. His knee buckled under the weight, sending him down to the floor. He pushed his hands up higher, trying to keep the rubble away but it inched closer to the ground, to him. He looked up at Morgause who frowned mockingly at him.

Gathering up his reserves he stood with a shout and brought his hands down in front of him. The shield tilted sending the rubble to fall down the newly created slope toward Morgause.

Merlin gritted his teeth and shut his eyes as dust and noise filled the hall. He stepped back slowly as more of the ceiling fell until there was nothing above him but sky. The serene blue sky waylaid his cares for a moment before he heard a whoosh.

Startling out of his revere he held up a hand to stop the stone from crashing into him. The force behind the stone was too strong for him to stop it completely. He tried holding his ground but was shoved back in to the wall. He managed to roll to the side to stop being crushed.

Kneeling in the dusty hall he took his time gaining his breath. He had never fought so hard before. Sorcerers never usually faced him head on. He had always managed to defeat them from the shadows, but not this time. This was a test of his strength and endurance and he wouldn't rest until he won.

He blinked up as a shadowy form entered his vision. Blinking away the dust from his eyes he tried to stand on his shaky legs. The form reached him and held his shoulder down. He groaned at the pressure on his already sore shoulders before giving up his fight to stand.

"Come to finish me off?" He asked quietly looing down at the floor.

"Not quite yet." Merlin looked up at the figure.

"Planned something more… entertaining for me than death?"

"Decidedly more entertaining."

* * *

The dungeons were quiet, suspiciously quiet. Morgana glided along behind Arthur as he led her and Gwen to free the knights. Cautiously rounding a bend they saw the flickering of torches. Arthur made some weird hand gestures at them before sighing at Morgana's raised brow.

"Wait here." He hissed as he moved on light feet around and out of sight. They waited anxiously for any sounds that might give them away. Morgana jumped as Arthur's face rounded the corner while Gwen let out a small scream before covering her mouth.

Arthur chuckled at their reactions, only stopping when Morgana hit him, hard. "Ow. The coast is clear. Merlin's been busy." Arthur stated with a fond smile as he lead them to the torch light.

Morgana saw the guards asleep at their posts before staring incredulously at Arthur, "Are you sure this was Merlin's work or just the usual incompetence of Camelot guards?" She asked earning a small giggle from Gwen. Arthur grumbled as he wiped the key off one the men's belt and moved down between the cells.

Morgana followed, after sneaking grabbing the remains of the guards supper and handing it to Gwen to hold.

"Arthur!" A breathless voice rung out from the first inhabited cell they approached.

"Leon! Are you well?"

"Surprisingly yes. Just don't like being trapped in our own dungeons." He replied with a grin as Arthur jangled with the keys before trying to fit one in the locks.

"None of us do." Morgana said solemnly as she realised that nearly everyone down here had been a prisoner of some sort at a point in time. Leon sent her a sad smile before turning back to Arthur who had begun to bash the lock with the set of keys.

"Oh, move aside." Morgana said impatiently shoving him away and stretching her hand above the lock. Drawing in a breath she focused intently on the lock feeling her magic bubble up inside her. She let out a gasp when it flowed from her hand and the door swung open.

She turned and grinned at a shocked Arthur and Gwen before sobering. "At least Merlin would have been proud."

"Merlin decided to take over the kingdom."

"That wasn't Merlin, Arthur. And you know it! You could at least thank me for freeing Leon." Gwen looked to Leon who was staring open mouthed at Morgana. Taking pity on the man she swept past the bickering royals and gently grabbed his arm and pulled him from the cell.

"She's on our side."

"Of that I have on doubt, but she has magic!" Leon whispered to Gwen and squeezing her hand, something tangible to hold him in reality. Gwen patted his hand softly before clearing her throat to stop the arguing. Arthur looked guilty while Morgana silently fumed at Arthur's naivety.

"Let's go free the others." Morgana stated simply and waltzed off down the corridor.

"How? They'll all know you have magic then!"

"As they should. I'm not evil, Arthur. Having magic doesn't change me from the girl you grew up with." Morgana said sadly as they began to wander slowly down the cells, looking for the other knights who had been locked up instead of enchanted. It was sad to note there weren't many.

"I've been taught my whole life that magic is evil."

"And I was right there beside you learning the same thing. How do you think it makes me feel every time someone accuses magic of being evil? How do you think it makes Merlin feel every time you tell him you could never trust magic?" Morgana's questions stopped Arthur in his tracks as he thought back to the many conversations he'd had with Merlin involving magic.

"I'm a horrible friend." He whispered dejectedly, groaning as he recalled the many times he had unintentionally insulted and rejected his friend while speaking of magic. Morgana squeezed his hand and pulled him along to the deeper cells. She glanced behind her and nodded to Gwen who turned to lead leon out of the dungeons.

"I have to protect Arthur." Leon whispered trying to pull from her grasp.

"I think Morgana has it covered." She said pulling him away as she heard Morgana continue to reason with the prince.

"You didn't know. None of us did actually. But maybe you have the chance to change that. Show him you care. Help him." Morgana said as they approached the final cell. Arthur ran up to the bars as he saw the figure curled in the corner.

"Father!" He yelled watching the figure wake up in shock before rushing to the bars.

"Arthur! Morgana! You're okay! What's going on?" He asked, returning to his kingly persona as they heard a crash for far above. Looking up at the ceiling they turned back to Uther.

"Do you trust me?" Morgana asked, vulnerability seeping into her words as she looked Uther dead in the eye.

"Of course I-"

"Uther. Do you trust me?" She repeated firmer, shocking the king into silence so all he could do was nod. Morgana took a deep breath and stepped back from the door. "Remember I had no choice, and it's the only way." She said simply before raising a hand and pointing it at the lock.

Arthur stood tall beside Morgana as the door creaked open. Uther stood on the other side in a daze as he tried to take in what he had witnessed. Morgana's eyes had turned a familiar gold, the lock clicked, the door opened.

"You have magic." He whispered numbly.

"Yes, and it saved your life. The least you could do is return the favour." Morgana said coldly before turning and striding off down the corridor. Arthur watched her go and glanced at his frozen father.

"Where are you going?" He called after her retreating form.

"To help Merlin." She replied over her shoulder before picking up her pace and turning from his view. Arthur jumped back as he turned to his father, who stood directly in front of him.

"What is going on?" He hissed at his son who backed further away, knowing that the look on Uther's face meant hell for anyone nearby. Holding his hands up in surrender Arthur could think of no reply, so many things were going he had no idea where to begin. "Why does Morgana have magic?"

"It was not her choice to have it. Do you really think Morgana would have chosen to have magic, after living with you and knowing your hatred of it?" He looked at his father unbelievably.

"She could have to get back at me."Uther said to himself, but in the quiet hall Arthur heard.

"Not everything is about you! When will you learn that times have changed? She just freed you from your own cell. If you like I can put you back in there. You will never get out without the use of magic. What's it going to be father?"

Uther narrowed his eyes at his sons outrageous and uncommon anger. "What about your servant? Your new king?"Uther sneered.

"That wasn't Merlin, he was enchanted by Morgause. And now he is upstairs fighting her so you, the man who despises magic, can have your throne back." Uther stood in the middle of the dungeon corridor staring into the blue eyes of his son, eyes that were filled with confusion and earnest pleading fr him to understand.

"He has obviously enchanted you as well." Uther said quietly watching as Arthur's eyes widened before he glared at his father.

"You now that's not true. You know what it's like to be enchanted. Do you not remember my dear step-mother?" He asked furiously. Uther took a step away from his son at the accusation. "Maybe it's time you thought about changing a few things, at least for Morgana's sake. Or are you already planning her execution?"

"I would neve-"

"You can't play favourites, father. That just creates more enemies. Either you change the law or she dies. You need to make your choice soon. Don't you wonder why there are so many sorcerers attacking Camelot? Because they fear you. And that's your story too isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Uther asked quietly his brain trying to keep up with Arthur's words as they struck him in areas he had tried to hide, to forget about.

"You fear them. And they fear you. Until you get over this, they will keep attacking. And you know what, one-day, one of them will could protect you, you know. Gaius knows magic he could train her. She could be a spokesperson for magic, show them you've changed, but only if your willing. If you aren't then you will have lost her forever. But know this, no matter what you do now, in my kingdom those with magic will be free and happy. For Morgana." Arthur breathed heavily as he finished his rant and stared Uther down before turing from Uther's flabbergasted expression and following Morgana's path from earlier.

"Where are you going?" A small voice asked from behind him, sounding nothing at all like his father. Arthur turned and walked backwards as he answered.

"To help my friends." Arthur said with a short laugh before he ran off leaving the king alone in the dungeons. Uther leant against the cold stonewall as he struggled to stand. Shaking his head he followed after Arthur.

Magic was evil, and he would have to show Arthur the truth of the matter.

* * *

**AN:** **WOAH! Damn. Arthur arguing with Uther over magic. Morgana running off to help Merlin. And Merlin, fighting Morgause and waiting for something "entertaining".**

**I know this is slightly late but that last part was intense. I hope it wasn't too sudden with Arthur's change in view but I feel that if he knew about Morgana he would have been sympathetic and tried to help her. I also think he's a lot smarter than the writers make him out to be.**

**But Season 5! Holy moly! I love Mordred! I have a soft spot for the evil ones... Sue me.**

**But my personal opinion aside, what do you think? Of the story, of the show, of life... Maybe not the last one.**

**Review, tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin breathed heavily as he stood across from Morgause. Pieces of the ceiling were littered through the hall, although nothing stood in their way. Merlin had removed his cloak a while ago; the blue fabric was stuck beneath the stone Morgause had thrown his way. Her clothes were decidedly less elegant than before they had begun to fight. Her red dress was scorched in places, torn in others. Her blonde hair fell limp across her shoulders, rising with every breath she took.

Merlin raised a hand slowly. Morgause matched the movement. Neither one willing to cast first, knowing they'd have the disadvantage.

"_Astrice!" _Merlin yelled as a surge of magic flowed through his arm and toward Morgause. She conjured a thin shield of blue light and watched the spell harmlessly bounce off.

"_Aræman innan oþ loft!" _A voice yelled from behind Merlin. Morgause glanced up with wide-eyes as she was lifted into the air. She struggled against the magic that held her aloft with no effect to her predicament.

Merlin turned and sent Mordred a grateful smile. "You've been learning."

"On my own. Not as good as you, Emrys." Mordred replied with a bow of his head. Merlin shook his head and turned back to Morgause who was wriggling around in the air. Her arms trapped by her side as she tried to cast spell.

"You keep her there, I'll clean up." Merlin said as he turned to the rubble and slowly began to lift pieces up to the ceiling. He watched sadly as the sun and sky were once again hidden from view as the pieces slotted together perfectly.

He sat down heavily upon the dais steps after the last piece was in place. Rubbing the dust from his hair he began to cough as it got in his throat. A heavy hand whacked him on the back sending him to his knees. Grumbling Merlin got up and glared at Mordred who smiled back hesitantly.

"You can't keep me here forever, Emrys!" Morgause yelled at him, her head nearly hitting the replaced ceiling. He watched her struggle against the invisible bonds as Mordred twisted his hand. She gasped loudly when she was lying in the air, her eyes on the floor that seemed so far away.

"Mordred." Merlin warned as he slowly approached the flying sorceress. "I don't want to hurt you Morgause nor do I want Uther to kill you." Morgause glared venomously at Merlin, her stare still causing him to shiver slightly even from her position.

At the sound of a door crashing open Merlin turned to see Arthur rushing in, Morgana right on his heels as they emerged from the servants entrance. Arthur slid to a stop as his eyes slowly took in the scene.

"Merlin!" His yell and fearful expression caused the warlock, who was smiling, to turn around. Coming face to face with a smirking Morgause who quickly wrapped and arm around his neck and forced him to turn around.

"_Alinnan Emrys drýlác." _Morgause whispered in his ear as Merlin tried to comprehend what was happening. Merlin gasped and sagged in her hold as he felt his magic freeze in his veins.

"EMRYS!" Mordred cried out as he stepped forward. He knew what the spell was, knew what it had done. If Merlin's extremely pale complexion was anything to go by then her spell was working, too well. He clenched his fists at the thought of anyone using dark magic against Emrys.

"What did she do?" Arthur yelled at Mordred as he came to stand beside the druid, sword drawn and ready to fight. Morgana rushed up to Mordred's other side, her eyes locked on Merlin's limp form in her sister's arms.

"Is he okay? Sister, what have you done?"

"I have stopped his magic!" Morgause announced proudly, as she hid behind Merlin's tall, limp frame, hidden from any attacks, magical and otherwise.

"You'll kill him!" Mordred yelled in disgust at the thought of Emrys dying. "He only wanted to help!"

Morgause laughed. She picked up Merlin's chin and moved his face to look at the three standing before them. "Look at your friends, Merlin. Look how they cry for you." Her taunts had no effect on the warlock as his head drifted to the side.

"He's dead." Morgana whispered horrified, as Merlin didn't move.

"No, but he's dying." Mordred replied stoically as he watched the warlock's chest rise and fall incredibly slowly. Arthur fell into his fighting stance. Mordred stretched his arm in front of the prince to stop him from attacking.

"What are you doing?" Arthur hissed still ready to fight.

"She will kill Emrys if you attack." Mordred hissed back at the prince. He marvelled as to how someone as powerful and wise as Emrys could serve someone as dim as Arthur. Reluctantly Arthur stood out of his fighting stance, his sword hanging limply at his side. They watched as Morgause continued to whisper in Merlin's ear, sending smirks their way.

_Morgana, talk to her._ Morgana started at the voice in her mind and turned to stare curiously at the druid who never took his eyes off Morgause and Merlin.

"What?" She asked, unsure if she was imagining things and questioning her sanity.

_Distract her._ Morgana looked back at Morgause and nodded once to Mordred. Taking a deep breath she cast her mind around for something to say, and hoping it would keep her sister occupied long enough for Mordred to do something, anything, to help Merlin. He looked like death in her arms. His dark hair contrasting greatly with his exceptionally pale skin.

"Morgause, he is no use to you know." Morgana began as she stepped away from the men.

"You don't understand, sister. He is already trying to break free. I could use his power. Harness it." She said with a manic gleam in her eyes as she continued to hold Merlin tightly, his body covering her own.

"Sister, What do y-" Morgana stopped as the double doors behind Morgause heaved inwards once, twice, and then swung open with a resounding crack. Uther walked through the doors, his narrowed eyes swept over the hall. His shoulders relaxed as he viewed his son and ward, unharmed, he swept his gaze over Mordred paying him no mind and stared at Morgause. His eyes conveying every evil, torturous thing he could only hope to inflict on her and the man in his arms.

"What is going on here?" He ordered. Morgause shuffled to the side of the hall so she could see the proceedings, Merlin still leaning against her small body. "Someone explain to me!"

"Father, Morgause…" Arthur trailed off as Uther turned back to glare at the witch hidden behind the false king. Uther stalked forward his sword raised to stab. Morgause watched him over Merlin's shoulder.

All the hate Morgause felt toward the king who persecuted her kin, her sister, rose toward the surface. Morgause shoved Merlin off her body and didn't spare him a glance as he fell heavily against the stone floor. Morgana and Arthur surged forward to help Merlin as he fell through the air, but Mordred's arms held them back, only letting them watch as he fell with a loud smack.

Morgause glared at Uther and conjured more flames to her hands. "Uther Pendragon. You will pay for what you've done to my people." She hissed raising her right hand and flinging a fireball at the king who ducked and lunged forward to slash at her stomach. Morgause spun to his side and launched another fireball. Uther rolled across the floor and hid behind one of the giant pillars.

As Morgause sent fireballs at the pillar Mordred rushed to Merlin's side. "Come on, Emrys. Fight it." He whispered as he picked up the warlocks head and placed it in his lap. He wiped the sheen of sweat for his forehead and lay his hand on his forehead.

He vaguely heard Arthur yell a battle cry before more fireballs whizzed through the air. Pushing all of the magi at his disposal through his hand he felt it push into Emrys' mind and mix try to mix with his own.

"Is it working?" Morgana asked in a panic as she knelt next to him and grabbed Merlin's hand.

"It's not enough." Mordred said through clenched teeth as he tried to push more magic through the connection.

"Can I help?" Morgana's quiet question opened the druid's eyes, hope shone in the blue depths as he stared at Morgana.

"Yes. Push your magic into Emrys. Morgause's spell is stopping his from working, if more magic is in his system then the spell can't hold it all and should break."

Morgana nodded, determined to save Merlin. Sending one last pleading look at the pale faced, his closed eyes ringed with purple shadows, she shut her eyes and held his hand tighter. It took her a moment to locate her own magic and send it through the tentative connection she held with Merlin's.

She gasped as it melded with Merlin's and Mordred's. Her eyes opened as Melrin's hand was violently pulled from her grasp. She watched as Merlin shook on the ground ferociously. He stopped moving suddenly and lay still. Morgana sent a tear filled look at Mordred who looked lost.

Merlin gave a shuddering gasp and his eyes flew open. The calming blue of his eyes was gone and replaced with a blinding gold. Pushing himself up he ignored the people beside him and searched for Morgause. His expression gave nothing away until he spotted her flinging fire at Arthur. Growling under his breath he strode in front of the doors and pulled himself up to his full height as he looked at Morgause.

She was standing on the dais, blonde hair flowing around her as she moved, sending fireballs at the king and prince as they darted out from the cover of the pillars to try and attack her. Her haunting laughter echoed along with the crackling of flames.

"Enough!" Merlin yelled.

"Emrys." Morgause hissed in disgust at seeing him standing once again. Bringing her hands together two fireballs merged into one that grew in size as she chanted. Smirking at Merlin she launched it forward. Merlin stood still as it approached before raising a calm hand stopping it mid-air.

"_Lígdraca." _Merlin whispered toward the flame. All eyes turned and watched in awe as the flame began to transform into the shape of a dragon. The beast spread its wings, the tips nearly touching the pillars. The dragon stretched its neck forward and let out a deafening roar heard through out the kingdom.

Merlin watched Morgause as her jaw dropped. "_Áflygennes_." He said, steeling himself against what he knew would happen. He watched the dragon roar as it beat its wings, flew into the air and dived down at Morgause with a screech.

"_Éa gebyrg." _Morgause yelled as she ducked away from the snarling fire dragon. She heard the hiss of dying flames and turned to see a layer of water above her and no dragon in sight. She stood and brushed herself off and saw Merlin had walked closer to the dais.

"_Astrice!" _She yelled again, flinging her palm toward the warlock who just batted it aside, not watching where it went. Morgause looked around the room for something to attack him with. Glancing up at the ceiling she raised her hands to repeat her earlier spell. Before she could begin pale hands wrapped tightly around her wrists and pulled her arms down.

She struggled to get free from his grip. Unable to pull her hands she watched his indifferent expression before smiling as a plan formed in her mind. Twisting their arms around, she grabbed hold of his wrists.

"_Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!" _Morgause chanted before both her and Merlin were swept away in a whirlwind.

Arthur rushed out from behind his pillar and raced across the hall to the king, lying at the base of the wall. Morgana joined him and watched as Arthur frantically tried to wake his father.

"Merlin did this. When he redirected her spell." Arthur stuttered as his hands felt around his father's head for a wound.

"Maybe it's for the best." Mordred said as he stood at the king's feet, his eyes looking out the window, the sun mocking the events inside the hall.

"Take that back." Arthur hissed as he turned on the druid and pointed his sword at his throat. Mordred lazily turned his eyes to the fuming prince before shutting his eyes.

"Open your eyes, coward."

"Arthur!" Morgana reproached as she tried to lower his sword.

"Morgana," Mordred began, his eyes still closed but his brow furrowed. "Merlin says they are fine. But tell the king they are both dead, that way he will not search for them."

"What?" Arthur lowered his sword to side and let it drop to the floor. "He's coming back, right?" He asked hopefully turning to Morgana in hope she could answer. Morgana stared intently at Mordred who kept his eyes closed, his mouth twitching occasionally.

"He won't return until you are king. While Uther is on the throne it is no longer safe for him in Camelot." Mordred relayed to the royals.

"How do you know this?" Arthur demanded.

"Because they can speak telepathically." Morgana said watching sadly as Mordred spoke with Merlin.

"So can you, Morgana." Mordred said finally opening his eyes. "Merlin will continue protecting you both and the kingdom from a distance, and you may see each other again. But he can't return fully until you change things, Arthur."

"Me?"

"If you don't change the laws on magic, Merlin will never return." Mordred said. Arthur swallowed heavily as more pressure was added to the weight already on his shoulders.

Uther grumbled and slowly opened his eyes. Arthur knelt at his side and helped him sit up straight. "What happened?" Sending a glance at morgana, and receiving a nod Arthur lied to his father.

"They killed each other." He said sadly as he watched his father's face light up.

"So the kingdom is ours?"

"Yes. Go inform your people." Arthur stayed kneeling on the stone floor as his father rose, clapped him on the shoulder and left the hall with a bounce in his step.

"You did the right thing, Arthur." Morgana said grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"No, I will do the right thing. Merlin doesn't deserve to be thrown out of his home because of the way he was born. He belongs here, with us." Arthur said as he squeezed her hand and stared out the window, across the forest, wondering where Merlin was now. Was he actually safe from Morgause or still fighting for his life?

"If he dies, we will never know until it's too late." Arthur realised sadly. His friend would die alone in some godforsaken place, hoping his friends would come. And they never would, because he wouldn't know.

"No, we will know." Morgana said with a small smile.

"How?" Arthur asked crossing his arms waiting for her explanation.

"Because then you would be dead." She answered simply as she waltzed out of the hall.

"Hang on a second! What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you wouldn't be alive without Merlin."

"That idiot can hardly hold a sword!" Arthur exclaimed.

"And you can _hardly_ cast a spell." Morgana said mockingly, turning on the prince with a glare. "Don't assume things, Arthur. If you do, you'll never get him back." Morgana strode from the hall leaving the prince to his thoughts.

"You'll know. Not because of Morgana's reasons, although she is partially right." Arthur turned as Mordred spoke, spotting the druid leaning against a pillar near the servant's entrance.

"How then?"

"Because you will never feel whole again. A part of you will be missing, always. When you feel empty inside, like part of you has died... You'll know. Plus I'll come and tell you." Mordred finished with a small twitch of his lips before leaving through the servant's entrance.

Arthur allowed his feet to lead him to his chambers as he tried to reason through all he had learnt.

One thing he could definitely agree with was that magic users always seemed to have the last word in a conversation.

* * *

**AN: ... Well, that was... intense. Don't worry! It's not over! Yet. But it will be soon. I'm not sure how many chapters, but since I have exams in only a couple of weeks it may take a while, damn real life. By the way, this is my longest chapter yet. Yowzah!**

**I'm so excited for Merlin Series 5! I'm totally in love with Mordred and Alex Vlahos now! **

**Did you like the fight?! Was it good? Uther tried to take on Morgause... silly man. You will see a small glimpse of what happens between Melrin and Morgause, I'm not sure what will happen but something will. And You'll see Camelot trying to pull itself together, mostly Arthur and Morgana, but you get the idea. So...**

**Review, tell me what you think! **


	18. Chapter 18

Merlin's breath escaped from his lungs as he fell against the unforgiving ground. Drawing in much needed air he waited for his vision to clear. The sky above him was slowly darkening as he tried to gain his bearings.

Closing his eyes he reached out with his mind, sighing in relief when he felt Mordred's presence. Sending word of his safety he relaxed upon the grass. He couldn't go back to Camelot, not after what he'd done. Uther wouldn't have it.

Time. They all needed time. How much? He couldn't say. He just hoped that it wouldn't be long.

A shuffle to the left caught his attention in the otherwise silent region he'd landed in. Turning his head to the side he saw Morgause gasping for air as she fidgeted upon the grass.

"You okay?" He asked hoarsely casting his eyes over her frame for any injury. Morgause gave a harsh laugh as she turned to stare at him.

"Why do you care?" She spat turning to look at the sky than him. Merlin raised himself up on his elbow as he stared at her, waiting to continue when she met his eyes.

"Because Morgana cares."

"You care about what she thinks? After what I've done?" Morgause asked softly, watching the warlock as he tried to stand upon shaky legs. He came over to her once steady and held out a hand.

"Maybe it's time to turn over a new leaf." He said waiting patiently, nervously, with his hand extended. After several agonising moments Morgause latched onto his hand and allowed him to help her up. Falling into him on her own shaky legs she glanced up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why now?"

Merlin shrugged in response, not knowing why he wanted to help her. She had caused him to be separated from those he loved, from his destiny, all for her own selfish reasons.

"No you must have a reason. Everyone has a reason." Morgause stated tugging out of his grip and stumbling back on a stone altar. The stone against her hands caused her eyes to dart around the courtyard she found herself in. She gazed at the ruined wall, the overgrown weeds before turning back to Merlin.

"Isle of the Blessed." She whispered.

"Uther wouldn't dare come here. I thought it was safest." Morgause glared at him, wanting an answer to her previous thoughts. "We shouldn't fight. You may not think it but we are on the same side."

Morgause huffed in amusement at his proclamation. "Same side?"

"We both care for Morgana. We both have magic. And we both want it brought back to the realm." Merlin's calm statements whipped Morgause's eyes to his. Merlin's open honesty was foreign to Morgause. It worried her, for reasons she didn't wish to think about.

"Yes, but we both have different views on how that will be achieved." Morgause said, pushing from the stone to walk in between the stones, her hand grazing along to feel something tangible.

"Do you really think that it won't happen my way?"

"Do you think that it won't happen my way?" Morgause retorted steadily, sending a smirk his way before passing behind another stone.

"We tried your way. Wasn't very successful if I remember correctly." Merlin said smugly, watching her from the corner of his eye as he lifted himself upon the altar. His eyes darted over the barren patch of grass with regret.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you now, was I?" Morgause's steel returning to her voice as she came around to stand in front of the warlock.

"They never are." Merlin replied sadly, his eyes straying to the spot where a great sorceress once stood, another example of being underestimated.

"Tell me." Morgause blurted quickly, catching the warlock by surprise.

"What?"

"Tell me." She said nodding toward the patch of barren grass. Merlin slumped on the stone, his feet knocking against the altar like a guilty child.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, sliding from the stone. "Maybe in time, if you work with me." He said stepping toward her hesitantly. Morgause watched his approach cautiously, but not afraid or angry. It surprised her that she hadn't sued magic on him yet she had had the opportunity, but didn't take it.

"Why would I work with you?" She asked, raising her chin. Merlin's lip twitched as he spotted her resemblance to Morgana in that one gesture.

"Because you could never beat me, and I'm all you have." He said spreading out his arms to indicate the empty wasteland of the isle.

"I have Morgana."

"No, you don't. And neither do I. Because of your actions neither of us can have her." Merlin spoke harshly. Morgause flinched back from his hard demeanour before realising how true his words were.

She couldn't go back. He wouldn't let her, and no one in Camelot would let her near Morgana. Merlin watched her face as his words sunk in. The despair in her eyes spoke volumes as they reconnected with his.

"We have to make do. Here. Until the time is right for us to return."

"You'd let me return?" Morgause questioned quietly. He continued to amaze her with his words and magic. He was so different, so special, compared to anyone she'd met. He _was_ Emrys.

"She's your sister. I couldn't keep you apart for longer than necessary." Merlin said with a small smile. "Work with me. Teach me what you know. Then we can go back to Camelot, to them." Merlin spoke earnestly, hoping she would agree. He needed a tutor. There was only so much you could learn from a book.

Morgause gave him a small nod, watching a smile break out upon his face as he stumbled back to lean against the altar.

"Why are you doing this?" Morgause asked as he turned his bright grin upon her. She only just managed to force her lips into not returning the smile.

"Morgana. Do you think she wants us to fight?" Morgause shook her head. For Morgana, that was the only reason she was agreeing to this.

* * *

Morgana watched Arthur trot ahead with a fond smile, Gwen coming up beside her. Morgana relished in the miniscule freedom she had out in the forest. No doubt Uther was giving himself a heart attack.

_The sooner the better. _She thought darkly.

"Nice to get out, isn't it?" Gwen asked quietly, sending a quick glance at her friend.

"Yes it is, finally away from Uther." Morgana said, her tone darkening at the thought of the man who had masqueraded as a guardian, the man who was supposedly her father. The truth about her parentage had finally come out, especially after Merlin's cryptic comment in the hall. Morgana had ruthlessly questioned Gaius and Uther until they broke.

For weeks she'd locked herself away in her chambers, vowing to get revenge, until she had received a letter from Merlin. His words were able to calm her, but without him there she still felt lost.

"Morgana, stop thinking like that." Gwen said softly reaching out to place a hand on her forearm.

"It's hard not to."

"But it's not good for your health." A strange voice called from her right. Halting her stead she cast narrowed eyes over the small ridge, watching with bated breath as a figure rose from the shrubs.

"Arthur!" Gwen called out, halting her horse behind Morgana's, waiting for the prince to return to their side. Galloping back, Arthur slid his horse in front of Morgana's, sliding from the animals back and unsheathing his sword.

"Show yourself!" He called out advancing toward the bushes, sword out.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" the voice asked as the man stepped from the bushes. Morgana gave a happy gasp sliding form the horse and rushing over to the figure.

"Mordred!" She bundled him into her arms, hugging him tightly. "Where have you been?" She asked, finally releasing him from her hold.

"The Isle of the Blessed. Come." He said walking off down the track they'd been following.

"What?" Arthur asked standing with his stead just watching the druid walk ahead.

"Come to the Isle." Mordred said impatiently.

"That place is no good." The prince spoke, wearily watching the druid as though he were a threat.

"I thought you would like to see them. Apparently I am mistaken. Enjoy the rest of your journey then." Mordred spoke, before walking back down the path.

Arthur sent a glance at Morgana. She glared heatedly at him before trotting off after the druid. Sighing to himself Arthur lifted him up and followed. "See who?" He asked as he slowed beside the druid.

"He said you were a prat, I just didn't realise you were an idiot too." Mordred spoke with a smile.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked, hope seeping into her voice. Mordred turned to face the three and sent them a grin that had Merlin written all over it.

"Come on. He's been anxious for a while."

* * *

"I have guests!" Mordred yelled as he stepped off the small boat. Arthur helped Morgana and Gwen out of the boat and turned to follow the druid as he weaved his way through the ruins.

"-doing it wrong!"

"I'm not doing it wrong!"

"Stop acting like a child!" Merlin cried out in exasperation.

Morgana's smile broadened as she recognised the bickering voices. Shoving her way past Mordred she stepped into the great courtyard. Her eyes found the two people she had heard, standing apart and glaring heatedly at each other.

"All you have to do is reach up and guide it down." Merlin spoke slowly to the witch who was practically seething at his tone.

"Easy for you to say!" She spat at the warlock.

"It's not that hard!"

"Not everyone is you, you know!"

"Will you just-" Mordred cleared his throat earning their stares.

"They're here." Merlin whispered as he spotted the three people standing with the druid. "You're here!" He yelled running toward them. He swept all three of them into his arms, much to Arthur's dismay.

"Sister!" Morgause called pulling Morgana from his arms and into a hug. Merlin hugged Gwen then Arthur before waiting on Morgana. She turned from her sister's arms and flung hers around his neck.

"I missed you." She whispered in his ear. He held her tightly, not wishing to let her go, not again.

"I missed you too." He whispered back, relishing her in his arms once again. It had been too long. Pulling back he quickly bent down to capture her lips in a long awaited kiss. Her hands moved to his face as his tightened around her back.

"Well, this is nice. But what the hell is going on here?" Arthur spoke, effectively ruining the moment and grunting when Gwen elbowed him in the ribs.

"We live here." Merlin said placing his forehead on hers and sending her a smile. Morgana moved reluctantly out of his hold but he keeping an arm around her waist.

"Live here?" Gwen asked curious as to how anyone could live in a ruin.

"Our magic keeps us sustained. Plus no one ever comes here anymore, so we are safe to practise without harming anyone." Morgause said with a tiny smile toward the prince.

"Mordred found us a few days since we left, and has been here ever since." Merlin spoke proudly, sending the druid a nod, which was received with a warm smile.

"Will you come back?" Morgana asked, her eyes meeting all the magic users. Merlin cast a glance at Morgause before meeting her eyes again.

"Not until it is safe. Uther's still us."

"How do you know?"

"Magic." Morgause said obviously with a roll of her eyes.

"I can scry." Mordred spoke up stopping another argument between Merlin and Morgause. "Something I learned with the druids. That's how I knew to find you."

"We've been keeping an eye on things. Can't leave my destiny to chance. You manage to almost get yourself killed once a week." Merlin said prodding Arthur in the arm.

"I do not!" The prince replied indignantly slapping Merlin's hand away.

"You do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"You!" Arthur growled lunging at the warlock, who quickly dodged out the way and ran off around the courtyard, fuming prince not far behind.

"You're getting slow, Arthur! Need another notch in your belt!" Merlin yelled with a laugh as Arthur tried lunging after him again. Morgana and Gwen burst out laughing at the antics they had so missed in Camelot while Mordred and Morgause shared a look and rolled their eyes.

Morgause took Morgana's arm and began to lead her around the courtyard. Mordred offered his own to Gwen, smiling when she accepted. The sounds of laughter echoed around the ruins as the friends were reunited after so long apart.

"You will come back, right?" Arthur asked Merlin as they leant against the altar, breathing heavily from the chase.

"When you're king I will be there, by your side. Like I always am." Merlin spoke determinedly.

"But you're not at the moment."

"I may not be there physically, but I'm watching you. Helping you, protecting you. I'm there." Merlin spoke sending a fond smile to ward the prince as he laid a chainmail arm around his former servant.

"Good to know there's some I trust looking out for me." Arthur said before pulling Merlin's head in and rubbing his hair. Merlin struggled out of his grip but glared at the prince who just smiled.

"That is something I have not missed."

"You wound me, Merlin!" Arthur replied dramatically, pushing himself from the altar. "Now, show me around. Need to make sure this place is safe."

"So you do care." Merlin replied triumphantly as he bounded after the prince, who was desperate to get away.

Merlin laughed and flowed the prince into the maze of corridors, reaching out for his mind to find the others. Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm and turned him around. "They're that way."

"Knew that." Arthur said rushing off down the path with his chin stuck in the air. Merlin chuckled at his behaviour. He'd missed this. But soon he would be back, Uther couldn't live forever, no only he could. He thought with a sigh before brushing off his sullen thoughts to follow the prince.

"No you didn't, prat!"

"Did too, idiot!"

* * *

**AN: So.. wow. We made it. The end. Everyone's safe, separated but safe... Not for long though.**

**Took us a while, a lot of rewrites - especially this chapter- but there will, most probably, be an epilogue of some sorts. It will be a few weeks before I can get to it, final exams coming up. **

**I really hope you enjoyed it, I can't believe that this story managed to get over 100 followers! Thank you all for putting up with me! I love everyone of you, especially those who review... ;)**

**Review, tell me what you think. **


End file.
